


Baker Street Bromance More Like Romance

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Pining, Pining John, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top John, Top Sherlock, greg and mycroft have a bet, sherlock and john are both confused, sherlock is an adorable father figure, the two of them need to kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since Sherlock and John have been raising Rosie, together. But now, Greg and Mycroft have a bet, Sherlock is oddly talented in playing the toy piano, and John is getting absolutely confused over what his feelings are for his other half of the Baker Streets Boys. But the question is, can their bromance really turn into romance? Also, will they manage being fathers or will it all become too much?





	1. The Nature of Our Life

It's been a couple of weeks since Sherlock and John had been raising Rosie; together. They had a mutual agreement of being her father's and anybody could argue if they were a couple. John, of course, would continue to claim he wasn't gay. Greg and Mycroft had a bet and every time they visited the Baker Street Boys, if they caught them in some sort of intimate moment, Mycroft would slip a 20 into Greg's pocket. For example, Greg had found a particular murder case and needed to tell Sherlock after getting a lot of text messages from him complaining he was bored. But that wasn't what he saw when he opened the door to 221B Baker Street. John was holding Rosie by her arms and was having her walk towards Sherlock who was smiling and cooing at her. Greg nearly dropped his coffee in awe as she grinned at Sherlock and fell into his arms. Then, oh but then, Sherlock LAUGHED. He. Laughed. John was grinning at the two of them and the three all shared a hug as if they were a family.  
Greg decided that was the time to make his appearance known.  
Clearing his throat he said. "Well isn't this a sight."  
John and Sherlock looked up and even little Rosie looked at him and began to cry. Sherlock' face contorted into anger and annoyance.  
"Are you serious? You should've knocked on the door and not have affected Rosie's concentration." Sherlock growled.  
Greg raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh my apologies I should've known she would be awake." Sarcasm dripping out of his comment.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to speak softly to John. "Why don't you go put her down and I'll rock her to sleep? Rosie, daddy will be there in a moment alright?"   
Rosie sniffled and gurgled at him as John chuckled and nodded at Greg before going to put her down.  
Sherlock turned stiffly on his feet towards the fellow police officer. "What do you want."  
"I have a murder case and-"  
"Not interested." Sherlock said as he fell down on his chair and picked up a newspaper. "It's probably boring and most likely the wife was the one who hid the children and threw the husband's body into the river. So go away, I have to make sure Rosie gets her sleep or John will have my head."  
Greg opened his mouth and shut it before narrowing his eyes. "For god's sake Sherlock what the bloody hell has happened to you?"  
At first Sherlock was silent but he turned his steely eyes towards Greg. "Emotion."  
That was just one of Greg's examples of how he knew deep down John and Sherlock had a relationship that wasn't just 'best friend' material..... but he wasn't complaining cause he got $60 that week. Sure, they would act as they normally would around colleagues and during cases but as soon as they felt nobody looked there would be secret smiles and comments about Rosie.   
Today, Rosie had to go to daycare because of the fact Mrs. Hudson needed to visit her sick friend and thus couldn't go and take care of Rosie as John and Sherlock went to solve a case. The two sat in the cab, Rosie on both of their laps because they sat close together. Getting out, Sherlock carefully lifted Rosie and carried her over to the door of the daycare where Susan Hopkins was smiling at them. She had curly brunette hair, blue gray eyes, and had freckles across her nose. The two Baker Street Boys entered the building and saw other mother's dropping their children off. Several of them stared either because they thought they were a gay couple or they recognized Sherlock.   
"So how may I help you boys?" Susan asked with a grin.  
Sherlock didn't return the grin. "Yes we need for the daycare to look after Rosie while we go and solve a murder where a woman, I think, was brutally-"  
"Sherlock." John warned.   
Sherlock looked over and saw John with the look of 'say one more thing and I will personally make you a murder victim.' "Sorry my apologies. This is Rosie Watson."  
Susan nodded, slightly disturbed. "And the parents names please."  
"Sherlock and John Watson." Sherlock responded instantly.  
John looked at him with a look of confusion, admiration, and a tad of annoyance. Susan didn't seem bothered and instead took Rosie out of her arms.  
"Perfect! Just so you know the daycare closes at 4 so please be here to pick her up." Susan said as she nodded at the men and left the room.  
Sherlock and John turned to each other and gave small smiles before leaving the daycare, oblivious to the stares of the other mother's, all sharing knowing looks. Sherlock and John left the daycare in a hurry and gave the address to the cab driver. The two boys arrived at the scene and looked down at the woman. It was a young girl, 22 by the looks of her crinkles around her eyes with pale skin, ginger hair and green eyes. John scrunched his face up in pure sadness as Sherlock just walked cautiously around the sight.  
"Poor kid." Greg whispered as he appeared next to John who looked like he would throw up.  
"Oh my god I know her." John gasped as he knelt down and examined her face.  
Sherlock frowned at John. "How did you know her?"  
John frowned and looked at Sherlock. "Remember when we went out to dinner, just the two of us, and Mrs. Hudson was out playing poker so we had to find somebody really fast to watch over Rosie?"  
Sherlock nodded along. "Yes I do recall because you got so drunk off that red wine you kept begging me to kis-"  
"KILL." John shouted, scaring Greg and Mycroft who had appeared at the scene. "Kill, yes when I was begging you to kill that woman who kept shouting in the restaurant."  
Sherlock frowned. "Well you were trying to kill me with your mout-"  
"MOUNTAIN- you know whatever shut up Sherlock." John groaned as he saw Mycroft slowly hand Greg a $20 bill. "The point is that Sherlock and I hired this woman to be our babysitter. Her name is Kat Grinly. When we dropped Rosie off she seemed concerned about having a child at her apartment and was incredibly nervous but I was too worried about the reservations I didn't pay attention to it." John said as he stared at her face. "When we picked Rosie up we noticed that Kat was nervously biting her nails and all the lights were on in her house and she was startled when the we rang the doorbell. Sherlock started to deduce her and scared the poor woman even more and I politely grabbed Sherlock and Rosie and left."  
Sherlock turned accusingly towards John with a look of disbelief. "Politely? You nearly ripped my ear off pulling me out of the woman's home. All I said was I thought she had a stalker due to her closed blinds, triple locked doors, and opened rooms to get up and down the stairs quickly. She clearly was in a state of distress. No wonder she was found dead."  
John elbowed Sherlock in the ribs and shook his head. "Point is this is incredibly worrying.... Oh God Rosie could've been there when it happened. Alright we will take some DNA samples, photos, anything else. This case has to be found. For some reason I find it too worrying due to the fact that Rosie was just with a woman who was murdered."  
Greg just shrugged and nodded. "Well yeah that's why we called you and Sherlock, or were we interrupting you two having a romantic interaction?"  
John's face turned red as Sherlock just shrugged. "Well we are apparently married, or so says the daycare John and I dropped Rosie off at. Speaking of, John we have parent time on Thursday so don't make plans."  
"I had a date-"  
"Cancel it, I'm not going to sing nursery rhymes to a bunch of dumb, small children without you." Sherlock said with distaste.  
Mycroft frowned and gave Greg another $20. "Can you two knock it off for at least until you get home so I don't continue giving out my money as if Greg is a stripper?"  
Greg blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "Um anyways, we asked some witnesses or friends of hers and they admit she would always ask people to walk her home after working her shift from the daycare-"  
"Wait." John spoke up. "She works at the daycare too?"  
Greg nodded and looked down at her. "What I don't understand is how she was poisoned. There are no needle marks on her skin, no residue of a pill, we checked for both tablet form and liquid."  
Sherlock picked up the cold woman's hand and looked at her fingers. Pink was visible under her fingernails and under the skin of her finger. He scanned her body and entered his mind palace, looking at possible ways of dying. There was glass around her body from crashing through her window but that was on the bottom floor so she would not have died from that. The glass was cleaned but fragile so if she had passed out and died, her body weight alone would've crushed the window to pieces, not the glass so she must've been poisoned before. Sherlock quickly jumped up and grabbed John's arm as they headed to the entrance of her home. The first thing Sherlock saw was that there wasn't much struggle. The doorknob was turned in a rush as though she was fearful walking home from walk alone(there were no footprints in her garage that would say another person was there) but when him and John had opened the door to let themselves in, it reset the door therefore throwing off any source of security the woman planned. Sherlock slowly crept in and examined the scene. The window was just across the room where she fell out. Quickly moving, he ran to the window and examined the outer layer of the window:  
Cleaned  
Cleaned  
Cleaned  
Dirty.  
Aha. Sherlock smirked to himself as John, Greg, and Mycroft shared a confused look.  
Turning swiftly, Sherlock and pointed at the three of them.  
"Your murderer is a parent at the daycare. The woman was unhappy about the care her child received from this particular care giver and she lashed out by dropping off a toy that was laced with a poison I'm not sure which one have Anderson find it, maybe if we're lucky he will get infected because of his low IQ. Point of the matter is you must interrogate every parent there and make sure no child goes to it." Sherlock said as he slowly grabbed John's arm and looped it with him. "Now if you don't mind us, we have to save our daughter from a possible murderer."  
"Wait what?!" John shrieked and completely ran, dragging Sherlock with him. They didn't see Mycroft frown and give another $20 to Greg.   
\---------------------------------  
"Wait hold on, you KNEW it was the daycare we dropped Rosie off at? And you didn't think that, oh, I don't know, maybe it isn't a goOD FUCKING IDEA TO PUT HER WHERE THERES A POISON SCARE?" John screamed at Sherlock who was calmly sitting in his chair.  
"John lower your voice or you're gonna wake up Rosie." Sherlock said taking a sip of tea that Mrs. Hudson brought up.  
John arched his eyebrows in a bitchy matter and laughed bitterly. "Are.. are you, joking right now? Do you honestly think right now is appropriate for that? Our- Rosie could've been killed or poisoned!"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked calmly over to John. "John, listen to me, the poison isn't meant to harm the children but only the caregivers. The child takes the poison after playing with the toys at the daycare because the murderer laced it with it since all kids play with the toys with their mouths and hand and then gives it to the parents. This virus was specifically motified in order to not harm any of the children so our murderer has a soft spot. He's just trying to destroy any parents. The murderer obviously wants to own these children and raise them like soldiers. It's the worst kind to be completely honest cause these kids are so stupid and small they can't do anything but that's my opinion...... no offense Rosie."  
Rosie gurgled at him and John scowled. "Whatever. Listen we have the sing along today and you're going as punishment for putting her in harms way."   
Sherlock just shrugged and put a jacket on. "It wasn't my fault John, if we didn't drop her off she would see a woman dead and you wouldn't want that would you?"  
John seemed to have an internal fight with himself but gave up as he picked up Rosie. "Just, we will discuss the case when we get home but for now we are going to sing some nursery songs with Rosie."  
Sherlock sniffed in disdain and went down the stairs bumping into mrs. Hudson.   
Mrs. Hudson looked at the three with a knowing smile. "Well aren't you all a sight for sore eyes! Where are you off to now?"  
"Singing, apparently." Sherlock said with a sour look. "I don't know why we can't teach them the violin."  
John rolled his eyes and secured Rosie on his hip. "Oh yes Sherlock, of COURSE, kids at Rosie's age should for sure be okay to play violin!"  
"Thank you John for agreeing." Sherlock said with a smile and left the apartment with a glaring John following him and a smirking Mrs. Hudson watching the boys bicker.  
They got to the sing along and John felt out of place. He watched as only mothers entered the buildings with their children.  
"Sherlock are you sure-"  
"Yes I'm sure just keep walking." Sherlock said as he wrapped his coat around himself tighter.   
John frowned and snuggled Rosie more against his shoulder as he held onto the baby bag with the other hand. They entered and saw possibly 24 other mothers all talking amongst each other. They of course stated slightly at the two men as they sat as far away as they could.   
"Sherlock hold Rosie for a minute?" John said as he started to get the baby bag situated.   
Sherlock huffed and picked her up, immediately smiling and tickling her stomach. John was in the middle of fixing Rosie's bottle when a woman cleared her throat. Looking up, John locked eyes and oddly recognized her but didn't say anything as he stood up and shook her head.  
"Hello I'm Kate Winsley, head of the parent sing along!"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's not 'parent' sing along cause it was originally mommy sing along but once a male couple comes in you changed it to parent. I applaud your effort though."  
The woman opens her mouth and shuts it as John groans out loud and forces a smile. "Hi Kate I'm John and this is Sherlock. This little angel here is our Rosie."  
Kate smiled uneasily and shook Rosie's hand. "Well we are pleased to have you here! You can go and talk with the other parents and we will start the activities soon!"  
John smiled at her in thanks and looked at Sherlock. "You, sir, need to calm down."  
Sherlock in response just huffed and followed John to another mother who was busy play fighting with her son. "Hello ma'am."  
The woman looked up between the two of them with a confused smile. "Oh hello! You're the Baker Street Boys correct? That's what you're called these days at least. I'm Joan! This is little Markus, he's a sweetheart!"  
John smiled. "He's a cutie! I'm John and this is Sherlock as you know."  
Joan laughed. "That's great! Everybody always knew the two of you were a couple! And now even raising a daughter, you two moved fast didn't ya?"  
John blushed slightly and looked at Sherlock who was busy throwing Rosie in the air and catching her with a small smile.   
John turned back to Joan and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, we aren't.. um we aren't really together together but we are together and, uh, we-we are just raising Rosie platonically."  
Joan just stared at him before bursting into laughter. "Oh John Holmes you are a funny man indeed! Ha! Oh well best to you and your husband! As well as little Rosie too!"  
John sighed in defeat and just smiled awkwardly. "Yes thank you."  
The activities started pretty fast and the next step was team building activities between different parents. Since sherlock and John came together, they automatically were partners.  
"Okay ladies, and men, our next activity is piano play!" Joan said clapping her hands and jumping.  
Sherlock scrunched his face up and leaned to John. "I'm pretty sure she's a murderer."  
"That's called being overly happy, Sherlock." John whispered back.  
Joan passed around the piano and Sherlock took extra time grabbing the toy piano from her hands in order to deduce her. Luckily, John took the toy from both of them earning a scowl from Sherlock. The mothers were letting the kids bang annoyingly against the piano which made Sherlock twitch with a tad bit of anger as John and Sherlock took turns playing the piano for Rosie because she had no interest in doing it herself.   
"Come on Rosie isn't this fun?" John said as he tapped along the piano.  
Rosie just stared at him with a seemingly annoyed glance and surprisingly enough, Sherlock wore the exact same expression.  
"John let me try." Sherlock said, making grabby hands at the piano until John rolled his eyes and handed it over. "This, my dear Rosie, is how you REALLY play piano."  
Suddenly Sherlock was holding two sticks in his hands and was releasing a very high pitched version of Mozart. The other mothers stopped their children and stared in amazement as Sherlock rhythmically tapped against the piano keys. John's mouth fell down halfway through and he stared at Sherlock's expression and the movement of his fingers. As he continued playing, John's mind wandered into something more..... deep. He watched his hands go in beat with the keys, how his knuckles were clenched around the stick and showed his veins against the skin, how his long fingers gracefully moved against the piano. Traveling his eyes up, he looked at Sherlock's face. His lips were in a pout of concentration, eyebrows burrowed down in a state of amusement and play, and when John looked at his eyes in wonderment, Sherlock's flew to his and they held contact for what seemed like hours but it was merely seconds. Suddenly there was no calming music in the background but rather of applause and Sherlock's steely gaze locked onto John's glazed one.   
"Well well well! That was absolutely incredible! Everybody let's give a loud applause for the Holmes family!" Joan said happily.  
John finally broke Sherlock's gaze and smiled at everyone. Little did anybody know, that in John's head there was a constant band of the word 'shit' circling around his head, as his emotions for Sherlock escalated.   
\-------------  
To be continued :0  
I'll be posting another chapter shortly don't you worry! But please leave some comments, likes, follows, anything really cause I love writing fan fiction and haven't done it in a while and now I realize how FUN it is! Muahahaha! Anyways gotta go :P


	2. (I'm sorry)

When they got back to the apartment, John was wheezing with laughter as Sherlock chuckled deeply.  
"D-did you see that woHAHAmans face?! Oh that was brilliant!" John howled.  
Sherlock laughed as John had tears down his face. "John, stop! I need to breathe."  
John giggled as he sat down with Rosie still in his baby carrier. "Oh wow. Just when you started playing that piano.... it was brilliant, absolutely brilliant! You made a toy for babies sound magnificent and I'm pretty half the mothers were a tad pissed that Rosie wasn't playing."  
Sherlock smiled softly and sat across from John in there chairs. "Yes I recall it when our eyes met up with each other."  
John's laugh faded slightly. "Yeah... uh sorry about that I didn't mean to draw too much attention."  
Sherlock cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Aren't husbands supposed to share intimate moments such as those to make their daughter more lovable?"  
John rubbed his forehead. He can't admit that he is growing attracted to Sherlock because that would just end terribly for both their friendship and work business. He couldn't afford that, even if it would cause more pain to him.  
"Well Sherlock we aren't actually, you know, husbands. I.... I just want to make that clear to you." John said with slight hesitation.  
Sherlock's eyes lowered a little and his shoulders seemed more sagged. "Yes, yes of course. Well, we have a busy day tomorrow and, uh, I believe we should get some rest."  
John felt a sharp pain in his chest at that but just nodded solemnly. "Yes you're right."  
Suddenly, the two of them stood up at the same time, their chests touching and faces close together. John could feel Sherlock's heart beat against his chest and his warm breath against his cheek. He slowly raised a hand, and pushed back a strand of hair out of Sherlock's face. Sherlock blinked in surprise at that but remained still as his eyes traveled to John's lips.  
"We..... we should really be going to bed." John said suddenly but still didn't move, neither did Sherlock.  
"Yes you're correct..." Sherlock said as he went quiet.  
The two didn't realize they were getting closer until Rosie began to cry. Jumping away from each other, John's face burned in a strong blush. Picking Rosie up, he nearly fled the room. She had to be fed to he picked up the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair, lost in thought. They almost kissed.... kissed for christ's sake! John shook his head and kissed the top of Rosie's head. That can't happen again, or he wouldn't be able to either control himself or lash out. He listened intently as Sherlock's feet padded past the room and into his own. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he continued to feed Rosie, as his eyes began to close.  
\--------  
The next morning, John woke up in his bed, the blankets tucked around him. He slowly lifted himself up and yawned. John walked out of his room and into Rosie's and what he saw made his heart thump. There was Sherlock in the rocking chair, fast asleep with Rosie in the same position as him, going up and down rhythmically with Sherlock's breathing. He's a good dad, thought John as he grabbed a blanket and put it over the two of them. Smiling to himself at his wild emotions, he went into the kitchen and began cooking. Yes he never does that but he was in a good mood. Walking in to see Sherlock and Rosie together just.... really brightened things. John froze as he cooked the eggs and bacon. Did... was.... was he just THAT sappy about Sherlock of all people? The sizzling alerted him that he was daydreaming and he quickly flipped the bacon and put in the bread for toast. However when he turned around again, Sherlock was in front of him. Gasping, John put his arms behind him to steady himself on the counter. Sherlock was really close and had eyes watching his every move.  
"Uh, good morning?" John said weakly.  
"Good morning." Sherlock said evenly.  
His hand went behind John's body, almost pinning him against the cupboard, earning a nervous gulp from John as he shrunk slightly against the counter. Damnit John, come on! You can't just submit to him like that! John whimpered to himself. But Sherlock wasn't doing anything.... sexual to say. For he removed his arm and had a piece of bacon and he smiled, winked, and took a bite of the food and walked away. John blinked in confusion, arousal, and just a tad of anger because his face was as red as a tomato! There was a awkward cough from the doorway and John saw Greg with a blush going to the tips of his ears as he stared at the floor.  
"Um, sorry about uh... interrupting.... mycroft owes me $60 for walking in on this..... uh anyways we found more proof."  
John was blushing profusely at Greg's comment but quickly straightened his crooked shirt, letting out a cough. "Okay what proof?"  
Greg sighed. "Well to start, there's been another murder."  
Sherlock suddenly appeared next to the two of them. "Murder? Where? It's a woman isn't it? 24, worked at the same place as the other woman correct?"  
Greg rolled his eyes. "Of course you know know, yes, Sherlock that's correct."  
"Brilliant, then why are we all still standing here?" Sherlock snapped as he bolted down the stairs earning a middle finger salute from John.  
\------------------------------  
The murder scene was almost predictable. The girl was blonde with green eyes, a tattoo sleeve down her arm. She was found on the street 2 blocks away from the daycare. Her left arm was limply draped across her chest, while the right arm was twisted upright by her head.  
"And you said that her heart just.... stopped?" John asked as he stood next to Greg.  
"Yes, there again was no residue of a pill, liquid poison, or needle marks. Just like the last victim. Do you and Sherlock know her? Did she babysit Rosie too or no?"  
John shook his head as he watched Sherlock skirt around the victim's body, his eyebrow burrowed. "I don't get it, no marks whatsoever yet both victims have color in their fingernails. Either something slipped under their nail and into the bloodstream or-" Sherlock suddenly snapped his fingers. "It's airborne...."  
Greg frowned. "An airborne poison? Unless it was in a spray bottle and this mystery murderer was going around spraying people, I doubt it was that."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course you humans have such a limited imagination when it comes to murders. No, Detective, it wouldn't just be a 'spray bottle.' It can be passed through the mouth either through intimate closeness or even just your breath. Which makes it incredibly easily for parents to be affected. Speaking of, John come here."  
John, who had been looking at the body frowned. "Uh, why?"  
"I need to test something because we've both been around the children. If Rosie was at the daycare-"  
"Still pissed that you brought her there despite a poison scare." John mumbled but was cut off by a strong glare from Sherlock.  
"If she was at the daycare, maybe the poison was attached to her and is now on us but we don't realize it. I looked at a witness report who was a friend of this now dead woman and she also had the feeling she was being stalked for the past couple of days and would ask to be walked home. Now tell me, John, the previous woman who was murdered, what did she say and what was common with her dead body?" Sherlock said, now pacing in circles around John.  
"Well, uh, they both worked at the daycare? So maybe they both handled the same kid?"  
Sherlock froze and snapped his fingers. "Very good but wrong just like always. Both victims had blood still under their fingernails, had the feeling of being stalked, and worked at the daycare. What does that tell us?"  
Greg frowned. "It tells us-"  
"Shut up Grant." Sherlock snapped, earning a pissed off glare from GREG as he knew Sherlock said his name wrong on purpose. "It tells us the side affects of the poison. Paranoia, fainting which leads to death due to lung collapse of some sort most likely from, hallucinations. So now all we do is go to the daycare and see who else feels that way. Then from there we track down and see what is common with all of these people which will eventually lead to a person that was in contact with either a friend of the victim, coworker, or anything else."  
Everyone was silent including John who just stared in silent admiration. Finally Greg cleared his throat.  
"Okay now what experiment were you going to do with John?"  
Sherlock's eyes brightened and swiftly appeared at John. "Oh just this."  
John didn't really know what happened but he did know that he felt two warm, sturdy hands strongly tuck itself on John's rosy cheeks. The next moment was a warm and wet feeling on his lips and with a startling realization he realized it was Sherlock...... WAIT.  
HOLD ON.  
John's eyes widened as he realized Sherlock Holmes was kissing him. Before he could either A. Return the kiss or B. Push him away, Sherlock pulled back and sighed.  
"Ok so now we see if I get sick and die! Perfect." Sherlock said cheerfully and flounced off the scene.  
Everybody was quiet. The police were staring, the victim was STILL dead, a woman had fainted, and mycroft was angrily pulling out 4 $20 bills to hand to a shocked and most likely confused Greg. John, on the other hand, just stood there staring at the space where Sherlock was a moment ago. What the hell. Slowly turning around he grabbed the notepad and pen from Greg's frozen hand and cleared his throat.  
"Uh, I'm gonna uh just you know.... investigate.... yep." John murmured more so to himself as he lifelessly hailed a cab.  
\---------------------  
He knew Sherlock wouldn't be home, so John grabbed the phone and dialed a number for an Indian restaurant as the two men quite enjoyed that type of food. Yes, at the moment he was ignoring the fact that Sherlock locked lips with a pining John because he just didn't understand what to do, most likely due to a sexuality crisis but who knows these days. He heard Rosie downstairs giggling as Mrs. Hudson entertained her. It was quite funny, actually, because Mrs. Hudson began to demand to have time with Rosie, even if the two men weren't busy. Checking the clock, the time read out 8 p.m. And it was beginning to be odd that Sherlock wasn't home. A half hour later, John was beginning to put the now cold dinners away when Sherlock barged in through the door.  
"Sherlock?" John called out hesitantly.  
He turned at the mention of his name and eyed the other man. "John?"  
John shook his head fondly. "I've waited, let's see, an hour for you to be home? I ordered Indian food but you probably already ate-"  
"No." Sherlock rushed but calmed himself down. "I didn't eat."  
John felt a warm buzz in the bottom of his stomach at that and fought back a smile. But as he thought about his own lips he thought also about Sherlock. How warm it was, how it felt like a secure blanket and- JOHN. STOP. Standing up quickly, he grabbed the dinners and put them in the stove to warm up. John looked over at Sherlock who was busy hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off.  
Jealousy got the better of him and John spoke abruptly. "Who were you with?"  
Sherlock turned and his eyes traveled around John's body. "Lestrade."  
John cocked an eyebrow. Really. Lestrade? Sherlock doesn't even know the man's name!  
"Did you know, he earned $240 in the past week? Absolutely odd how he gets all of it. My guess is he's in some sort of relationship where he gives affection in return for money." Sherlock remarked as he took his socks off, ignoring the growing blush on John's face.  
"Yeah.... maybe...." John spoke softly.  
Sherlock looked up and frowned. "You're not, jealous-"  
"No." John said quickly. "Just curious."  
Sherlock nodded in consent and sat at the table as John grabbed the dinners and place them down in front of the two boys.  
"So any ideas of the murderer?" John said through a mouthful of rice.  
Sherlock stabbed a piece of meat and inspected it. "How about we talk about something else okay? Maybe, Rosie for example or possibly how your day has been?"  
John froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. "W-what?"  
A piece of rice fell off his fork and onto the plate as Sherlock just continued eating. "Okay well if you're going to act like that, I did talk to Joan, the overly happy woman that looks as though she's going to burn down an entire neighborhood? Speaking of I believe she has a dark past and gets set off by easy things and so one day a woman makes fun of her cooking and BOOM! Her so called best friend is now in ruins." Sherlock said with a deep chuckle as he ate another piece of food.  
John quickly grabbed a beer and took a large gulp. "Um, please tell me that isn't true."  
Sherlock slowly looked up and motioned for John to come closer. Uh oh, here comes the blush. As John moved closer, Sherlock's eyes twinkled with mischief as he leaned in and whispered, "I'm joking, John."  
John quickly sat back down with a scowl, totally hiding his soft laughter at this playful Sherlock who was now laughing hysterically.  
"Y-YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Sherlock laughed.  
John looked up and couldn't help it as he started laughing too and it was so alarming to Mrs. Hudson that she thought something happens and ran upstairs to see the two boys looking at each other in pure tears.  
Shaking her head and cuddling Rosie to her chest and sighed. "Your father's are something else, aren't they Rosie?"  
\--------------------------  
The next morning, John went out to the daycare and began asking questions. First he had Susan.  
"Hi Susan." John called as he entered the building.  
Susan turned around and smiled. "John! Hello! How are you?"  
John returned the smile. "Well I'm doing ok. You seem pretty ok yourself... even though two of your co-workers were found dead."  
Susan's smile faded at that as she cleared her cheerful voice. "Well, of course it's been rough! I was good friends with them since they were such lovely people and it's a shame but we have to move on, ya know? Oh and by the way, tell Mrs. Hudson it worked!"  
John frowned. "What worked?"  
Susan slowly looked up and John swore he saw a glint in her eye. "Well a week or so ago, she gave me the name of a chemist who I had been looking for and I finally found the person and it turns out they were exactly who I needed! So just give her a hello and thank you, okay John?"  
John nodded and smiled as he walked out of the door. When John got back to the apartment, Sherlock was sitting on the sofa, his eyes shut and fingers on his temple.  
"Uh sher-"  
"Quiet. Thinking." Sherlock warned.  
John nodded in understanding but his head was still buzzing from that kiss. Slowly moving to the desk where all the information was on the murders, he gathered them all up as quietly as he could and headed to his bedroom. Once there, he laid down all the papers. The first victim that they ever saw was Kat Grinly.  
"Okay, so now we gotta check her background history." John murmured to himself, biting on a pen but his lips were still burning from that kiss and he was just out of it for right now.  
"Kat Grinly: arrested for not having a prescription for the drug 'ketamine'" John spoke out loud as he looked and saw several side effects.  
Wait. This drug could be formed through a vapor form. Just like Sherlock said, airborne. But the only place that could happen would be at a drug bust. Quickly standing up, he grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. Sherlock's eyes flew open and eyed John as he hurriedly got his stuff altogether.  
"John?" Sherlock asked hesitantly. "What are you doing?"  
John spun around and pointed. "You. With me. Now."  
Sherlock frowned and slowly got his stuff but the look of anger on John's face made Sherlock quickly move. "John what the bloody hell-"  
"Ketamine." John spoke. "Do. You. Know. It."  
Sherlock froze. "Well, John, I wasn't going to tell you this because you would probably get angry with me-"  
"Do. You. Know. It." John repeated this time anger becoming more apparent on his face.  
Sherlock sighed. "Yes, yes I do. When I went for an...... experiment around a week or 2 ago, I did see Kat at a drug scene. We exchanged different things and she didn't understand how to use Ketamine and.... John I may have created that drug so it wouldn't affect kids because Kat worked with children in the daycare and if they breathed in the smoke I made it so powerful that even a breathe in would knock them off their feet. So I changed the chemical sequence of it and made it so it was only airborne through mouth to mouth and so I taught Kat.... by smoking Ketamine and giving it to her through, well, the mouth."  
John's face had slowly gotten angrier and angrier. "Go. On."  
Sherlock swallowed and this was the first time John saw him nervous. "Well, she asked for more. I told her it's a bad idea but she gave me an offer and I took it. I will not go into the offer so do not ask me. But she took a couple of grams from me and went to work. That's all I know."  
John was at this point sitting down and had his head in his hands. "You mean to tell me, you went to a fucking drug scene, to get wasted on KETAMINE." John took a deep breath. "And proceeded to give it to a woman who was found dead a day later?"  
Sherlock shifted on his feet. "Well, yes but John it wasn't-"  
"Stop." John growled.  
"John you need to understand-"  
"I SAID STOP." John slammed his fist down on the table and looked up. His eyes were glassy and mouth was trembling. "I..... trusted you. I have you come and raise Rosie with me..... but, oh but then you go... and do drugs EVEN AFTER SEEING HOW IT AFFECTED YOU?!" John screamed the last part. "How dumb can you be, Sherlock? You.... Sherlock do you understand that I can arrest you for being a potential criminal in this? Do you understand you can be taken away for the death of two people? No, I really don't think you understand that." John whispered to himself as he looked up, tears starting to form. "To think that I would TRUST you. You realize, Sherlock, you may have killed me. After that kiss? Airborne Sherlock."  
Sherlock had listened to John quietly and in the inside he knew he screwed up majorly. It was supposed to be a secret. He was supposed to protect John from knowing so he wouldn't hurt him.  
"John we will be okay-"  
"We?" John spat and stood up viscously until he was right in front of Sherlock. "There never was a WE, Sherlock. It was me, Rosie and Mary. But Mary is gone, Sherlock. So it's just Rosie and I. You never were part of this family and I'm damn sure you never will be." John growled bitterly as he spun on his heel and ran down the steps out of 221B.  
\------------  
Okay! So authors note really quickly, I did research on Ketamine so ya'll better be grateful that my Internet history now has some..... interesting stuff on it. Anyways just to clarify, Sherlock is now a suspect in John's mind because Sherlock was involved in a drug deal with Kat in which he gave her Ketamine. Ketamine, by the way, is a form of anesthetic which can cause hallucination, anxiety, depression, bleeding, swelling, passing out, and other side effects. BY THE WAY, in no way do I condone doing drugs! Plz don't think I'm a secret drug dealer :0  
Also thanks so much for the follows, likes, comments! It helps a lot and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it! If you want to leave feedback on what you want on the next chapters, plz plz comment down below and I'll put them in! Thanks everyone!


	3. You're My Drug

"So he yelled at you, and you called me because you were.... upset." Mycroft said slowly as Sherlock paced back and forth around the apartment.  
"Precisely! I don't know why Mrs. Hudson laughed at me! Oh and John took Rosie so I have no idea where they are or anything because John won't pick up his phone!" Sherlock shouted as he paced faster.  
Mycroft rolled his eyes as he quickly wrote down a check for $20 to the one and only Greg Lestrade. "Well, Sherlock, you tend to have no understanding of human emotion and therefore hurt those who have it."  
Sherlock continued to pace before looking out the window. "I..... mycroft I don't know what I did wrong. I made a drug so people wouldn't get hurt and he didn't let me finish my sentence. He thinks he's gonna die because I kissed him! I genually modified the drug so that the people I care about the most in my life wouldn't get hurt! The drug itself was just to help me."  
Mycroft frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even though John hates it when you do drugs? Well Sherlock for one thing you should know that randomly kissing people is not a very good strategy at getting people you want-"  
"I don't want him." Sherlock mumbled but Mycroft shot him a glare.  
"You can deduce crime scenes but I can deduce that you're lying. You are physically and emotionally attracted to John Watson and the faster you realize that the better."  
For once in his life, Sherlock Holmes was silent as he stared at John's chair. "I, I can't be though. You know that I don't do emotion at all. It's a distraction and waste of time!"  
Mycroft again rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "But yet you seem to have no problem when you hug, caress, and even kiss John."  
"I don't caress." Sherlock snapped. "John is different. He's my-"  
"Best friend."  
"No stop-"  
"Lover."  
"Mycroft-"  
"Partner."  
"MYCROFT STO-"  
"How about husband?"  
Sherlock whirled around to glare at Mycroft at that last one but as smart as he was, he completely forgot about everything that was happening. The parent night, calling Rosie 'our,' referring to themselves as the Holmes family....  
"Oh no." Sherlock spoke as he sat down. "I, no but."  
Mycroft quickly shushed him by standing up. "Sherlock stop blabbering and actually accept what's going on here. You may be a genius but you can be incredibly dull.... and expensive I lost $300 but Greg owes me $40 because of the domestic fight between you and John."  
Sherlock at this point was just ignoring Mycroft and finally grabbed his coat. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. We will work this out and I'll see how he feels."  
Mycroft arched his eyebrows. "You? Sherlock Holmes? Talking is not one of your strengths brother of mine."  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes and put his jacket down. "Oh? Then please, show me how to talk to..... men."  
Mycroft wrinkled his nose. "Please I don't know how to do it but I can at least give you tips. Here, I'll be John and you talk to me as if I was him."  
Sherlock scrunched his face up in disgust. "I would rather not imagine John as my brother."  
Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Suck it up and accept the nightmares. Now," he cleared his throat and did a higher pitched voice. "Sherlock I'm home! hello Sherlock I'm still pissed at you."  
Sherlock scowled at Mycroft but rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll play-"  
"Don't break character." Mycroft snapped.  
Sherlock blinked in confusion and sighed. "John, to begin I just want to say-"  
"Oh I love you too Sherlock." Mycroft says bored as he types on his phone earning a strong glare from Sherlock.  
"If you don't put that phone down I will throw it out this window."  
Mycroft rolled his eyes and put it away before locking eyes with Sherlock. "You were saying?"  
Sherlock cleared his throat and shook his head. "Hold on give me a minute."  
Sherlock quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Mycroft heard him shuffling, uncapping, and the sound of a helium machine being used. Sherlock returned and Mycroft groaned loudly. In front of him was a red balloon with a poorly drawn face, now tied to mycroft's hand.  
"Okay now I'm ready." Sherlock said, pleased with himself. "John I want to start off by saying..... I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you about Ketamine because I knew you would overreact like you always-"  
"No, Sherlock, you're trying to make him forgive you not stab you with the nearest object." Mycroft said, rubbing his face tiredly.  
Sherlock sat down on the chair and locked eyes with the red balloon. "However you should know I genetically changed the chemical sequence so it couldn't hurt you, Mrs. Hudson, or Rosie because I truly care for all of you."  
Mycroft frowned. "What about me?"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "I never touch you with my breath, Mycroft."  
Mycroft nodded and waved for Sherlock to continue, which he did.  
"I gave the drug to Kat because she had a girlfriend. Guess who it was? The second victim. Her name was Beatrice Lauren, partner; Kat Grinly. The two of them died because I guarantee they both shared the drug together. I grabbed the Ketamine from the police scene because I can't let this drug getting into the wrong hands. But John you must understand that this drug can't KILL people. Yes, everything I said implies that I murdered many people but that's not the case at all. This drug has the ability to knock people out or paralyze or even cause paranoia but nothing else. It can't kill them. So somebody else knows about the Ketamine that I have been giving people because they somehow are finding ways to kill them after I weaken them. It's sick and twisted and, oh so clever. Brilliant actually, I mean to know that a man is going out giving a chemically engineered drug to people so they become out of focus and then knowing the precise time when they would use it so they can attack when most vulnerable is ghastly... which makes this case so amazing but I NEED you, John Watson, to help me find the other people and I promise that I will not use the drug again if you and Rosie come back...... because I.... well, John Hamish Watson, I love you." Sherlock said spinning around and pointing at the red balloon.  
Right at that moment, Greg had opened the door and only saw Sherlock pointing at a bored Mycroft and shout the words 'I love you.'  
To say that Greg was having an off day would be an understatement. "Um, I love you too?" Greg joked.  
Sherlock turned and scowled at Greg. "Oh bloody hell what do YOU want?"  
Greg however ignored Sherlock and turned to Mycroft. "Listen I can't give you the $40 from the two boys petty argument-"  
"Petty?!" Sherlock gasped, insulted.  
"But I can on the other hand take you to a restaurant where I have a coupon." Greg finished.  
Mycroft arched his eyebrows and shrugged, standing up and fixing his jacket. "Sounds good I'll see you in the cab."  
Greg nodded at Mycroft and smirked at a confused Sherlock. "Good luck with John, give him a kiss for me will you?"  
Sherlock growled and tried to throw his shoe but Greg shut the door just in time. "You, Mycroft Holmes, are going on a date?"  
Mycroft sighed and patted Sherlock's shoulder. "Good luck with John. Oh and you may want this."  
Mycroft carefully pulled out a voice recorder that had recorded Sherlock's entire speech. Sherlock slowly took it and nodded at Mycroft, a silent thank you. Mycroft nodded back and left 221B.  
\-------------------  
John sighed as he sat at the parent night. He was pissed at Sherlock. No, he wasn't pissed; he was hurt. But anger was his default mode for when Sherlock does something stupid so that was his only excuse. Him and Rosie were sat on the carpet during which Joan was having everyone do some exercise with their babies. John was not in the mood and was lazily moving Rosie's legs back and forth like she was pedaling a bike.  
"John?" Joan asked, appearing right next to him.  
John looked up, startled. "Oh, hey Joan..."  
Joan smiled softly and sat next to him, picking up Rosie and doing the exercise for him. "You seem stressed, everything ok? How's Sherlock?"  
John flinched at the name and sighed. "Sherlock and I had a fight and I said things I didn't mean but at the time I did mean them and he probably hates me and..... god I screwed up." John moaned as he pressed his hands into his eyes.  
Joan nodded in sympathy as John felt a tear escape his eye and fall down his face. "He probably never wants to see Rosie and I again, hell I don't deserve to see him again."  
"He probably does want to see you again." Came a gravelly voice from behind him.  
John turned and saw Sherlock sheepishly standing there, the other mothers quiet after listening to John's story. "Sherlock? I.... what are you doing here?"  
Sherlock cleared his throat and awkwardly eyed all the other mothers before looking back over at John. "Well I may want to explain more..... privately?"  
John was still angry and stunned but mutely nodded and picked up Rosie, putting her into Joan's smirking face. Sherlock gently grabbed John's hand and led them to the back of the room with a door for privacy.  
"John I-"  
"No, don't apologize..... actually wait no I want an apology but I want a reason for it, Sherlock. And don't you dare say research or I will punch you in the face." John growled out.  
Sherlock sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "I needed a distraction."  
John cocked an eyebrow. "Oh a distraction? From what? Rosie and I? Were we too much for you or something? Sherlock please do explain what you mean by 'distraction' because I sure as hell do NOT understand."  
Sherlock frowned and looked around the room they were in. "I wanted to test out the drug because I was.... doing research and John please understand what I'm saying! It was an experiment to see what would happen with any of the murderers that Lestrade has cooked up and whether they would choose the victims that I 'intoxicated' and clearly Ketamine is powerful enough to daze the victim because two people are dead now! But you, Rosie, and Mrs. Hudson weren't in danger because....." Sherlock faltered at the next line earning a scowl from John.  
"Because what Sherlock? What? You didn't think it would affect us because we didn't know or were you just being an arrogant-"  
"Because I CARE about you." Sherlock spoke lowly.  
John laughed bitterly. "Care? You don't care about me or any of us! If you did you wouldn't be fucking around with my emotions or kissing me randomly or selling drugs to a woman found dead! You would actually be there for me... for us."  
Sherlock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How can I possibly do that if I'm feeling love towards you?"  
Everything stopped at that. John froze, Sherlock was trying to control his breathing and most likely Mycroft was knowing about this and therefore giving Greg a $20 bill. John blinked in confusion and searched Sherlock's face for any sign of lying or even intoxication. Sherlock Holmes doesn't experience love, hell he doesn't experience emotion in general, really.  
"Sherlock? What, what do you mean?" John asked in almost a whisper.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled out the recording. "Just listen to this and it will explain it all."  
John frowned and held the recorder, still emotionally confused. "What? Why what's on this?"  
"The whole thing, everything I thought about for the experiment, what Ketamine does, everything about the case." Sherlock said, waving his hands.  
John sighed heavily. "Sherlock this isn't about the bloody case it's about how we feel and-"  
"Just listen to it." Sherlock whispered. "Please."  
John locked eyes with Sherlock and sighed before pressing play and holding it up to his ear. It was silent except the muted voices from the recording machine as John's face changed in accordance with what was being said. Sherlock was desperately trying to find something to distract him before he did something else stupid but before he could grab something from the shelf, John was letting out a quiet sob. Sherlock turned and John was holding the recorder with it at full volume, locking eyes with Sherlock. Sherlock didn't understand and was about to ask before John, with tears in his eyes, pressed play.  
"Because I..... well, John Hamish Watson, I love you."  
Sherlock held eye contact with John as he slowly lowered the machine and walked towards Sherlock.  
"You are such an idiotic genius." John whispered before gripping Sherlock's scarf and pulling him forward to connect their lips.  
They both didn't know what to do at first as John pressed their lips together. His eyes were shut and Sherlock shut his too before raising his hands and cupping his face. They moved their lips together, cautiously as Sherlock added more heat into it.  
"I," kiss "didn't," kiss "think," kiss "you would," kiss "forgive me."  
John pulled away breathless as he chuckled deeply. "Oh I don't."  
Sherlock frowned before John dragged him forward abruptly and moved his lips to his ear. "And I plan to punish you because of that."  
The blush that covered Sherlock's face was enough to make John grin and bite his ear playfully. The two boys pulled away after that and Sherlock searched his face.  
"I don't understand I didn't think you would return my feelings."  
John rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "When I yelled at you that night, about not being family, part of the reason was because it was so damn painful to call you my husband or Rosie's father or anything like that because.... well I wanted it to be true and to call somebody what you want them to be, well that's the most terrible crime a person can commit. I wanted to hear you say it but anger got the best of me and I, oh Sherlock I didn't mean anything by it, you know that right? You're still family, you're still Rosie's father hell your my husband for this dumb ass parent club. But above all you're my best friend, and I don't wanna lose that."  
Sherlock stared at John as he processed the words. The feeling he felt was weird, different and made him feel like he wanted to either throw up or take John Watson right here, right now.  
"You'll always be my best friend cause you're all I have." Sherlock spoke softly as he caresses John's cheek with a small smile.  
John closed his eyes fondly and connected their lips together, locking his hands behind his neck. Pulling back, worry was etched across John's face.  
"But Sherlock now that you've explained this to me, how will you explain to everyone else? A lot of people think you're dangerous already, they'll most likely arrest you for the murders and I can't let that happen! We need to find who finished the job."  
Sherlock whimpered as John disconnected their lips but frowned nonetheless at John's statement. "Well obviously I didn't kill them because Ketamine can't do that unless you overdose but I specifically gave her only enough for one hit. Yes I could be arrested for taking part of the murder but we don't have to worry about that. What we need to focus on is the connection between the two. Yes the two victims found dead were girlfriends but how do we know that they didn't share the drug with anyone else? I got a text when I was heading over to see you from Lestrade saying they found another victim but I don't understand what it could be from. At the moment the daycare is the only place similar to the two victims, now we just need to see who this next one is and start finding the suspects."  
John nodded and quickly held Sherlock's hand. "I'm always gonna be here Sherlock, you know that right?"  
Sherlock squeezed John's hand in return and quickly pecked his lips. "And I for you."  
The two boys smiled as they exited the closet, earning some knowing glances from the mom's especially with Joan who gave Rosie back to John. "You boys feeling better?"  
John chuckled as blush covered his neck. "Yes we are better, thank you Joan. I'll be here next time okay?"  
Joan smiled. "Same time as always! Oh and let the girls at the daycare know that training is tonight from 5-8!"  
John returned the smile and nodded. "Will do, Joan!"  
Sherlock had a strong grip on John's hand as he jerked him forward, a small pout on his lips. "I don't like the way she smiles at you...."  
John bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Sherlock it was just a smile!"  
"But those 'smiles' should be reserved for only me..."  
John laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're gonna be a jealous boyfriend aren't you?"  
Sherlock blushed slightly as he just tightened his grip on John's hand and walked the two of them to their car, ready to go look at some more dead bodies...... hey nobody said their lives would be normal!  
\-------------  
To be continued! Don't worry the fanfic isn't over but I thought I would end this chapter as adorable as I can in apology for the previous chapter! I appreciate so much the feedback I'm getting from everybody and I'm so glad you all are enjoying it! If you have any more suggestions, comments or requests for future fanfics, please comment below! yousaydoctorisaywho out *mic drop*


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip me Rip that person and Rip Joan cause she is a meanie

By the time John and Sherlock got to the scene, all the police officers were chatting and taking pictures of the crime. Greg and Mycroft were talking to one another and to Sherlock's surprise, Mycroft was softly smiling at whatever Greg was saying.  
"Hey John maybe WE should start a bet to see if they get into anything sexual." Sherlock whispered.  
John scrunched his nose up and nudged Sherlock. "As much as I would like to take bets on what position your brother would be doing with Greg, I would rather keep whatever sanity I have left."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered something about John being a 'muppet' before walking over to the dead body. John put his hands in his pockets and approached the two men.  
"So what happened this time?"  
Greg looked up and cleared his throat. "Well it's another woman and this time it's gotten weirder.... you probably know her, actually. She went by Susan?"  
At the mention of her name, John felt his dinner crawl up from his stomach in depression. "Oh god no."  
Greg nodded and they both looked over at the kind woman's lifeless body. "Apparently she was leaving the daycare, last one out and was heading to a parents night meeting when she just, collapsed. We looked at her body and sure enough there was still red under her fingertips and it seemed like she was under some intoxication before dropping dead. She did make it to her car and by the looks of it was halfway to unlocking it. She smashed her head into the window of the car, breaking it slightly, before slumping down and just... stopped breathing."  
John frowned and felt a stab of suspicion as he stared at the back of Sherlock's coat. "Intoxication, huh?"  
Greg frowned and flickered his eyes back and forth between him and Sherlock. "Are you two still fighting or...?"  
"Well we did make out in a storage closet at a parent meeting so if you call that fighting then by all means yes we were." John spoke distracted as he slowly walked up to Sherlock.  
Mycroft chuckled as Greg's realization blossomed across his face. "Really Greg you had to ask didn't you?"  
Greg flushed red as he ducked his head slightly. "Well he was eyeing Sherlock with this look in his eye and-"  
"That, my dear Lestrade, is something called lust." Mycroft spoke as he licked his finger and grabbed a $20 out of his wallet.  
Greg froze as he slowly looked at Mycroft. "But you have looked at me like that before and I always thought you were just pissed at me because Sherlock constantly is and calls me a 'muppet' if I say something stupid."  
Mycroft rolled his eyes as he rocked on his heels, watching the Baker Street Boys at work. "Well obviously I was otherwise you wouldn't have asked me out on that date yesterday."  
The tips of Greg's ears turned bright red as he coughed and mumbled about going to talk to some witnesses while Mycroft just smirked and watched the boys work. Sherlock walked around Karen's body with a frown and crouched down to look at her fingers than the scene itself. The window was cracked but there was no blood on it or on her head.  
"Odd..." Sherlock murmured as he looked down at ground level.  
He could imagine it perfectly; Susan was closing up the daycare after every child was taken home and every employee clocked out for the night. She was nervous and needed to relax with some sort of drug.  
Sherlock froze. "But what drug?"  
John, who was standing next to him watching him work, cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'what drug'?"  
Sherlock looked up at John and frowned. "Well if we are following the other common symptoms of the lesbian couple that died who both had worked at the daycare, they used Ketamine therefore slowing down any part in their body that would cause all sorts of self defense to be destroyed. Then they were murdered by our mysterious person and left for dead at their home. Everything is in common, the daycare, the feeling of being watched, but now we have Susan who I guarantee was not given any Ketamine from me."  
John frowned and sighed. "Alright how about I go and talk to Joan at the parents night to see if anything has happened there, see if any witnesses noticed anything."  
Sherlock frowned. "But what would I do?"  
John chuckled. "I don't know get some evidence and discuss with Greg about the scene."  
Sherlock cautiously walked over and held John's hand with a blush. "I don't want to talk to 'Greg,' he's annoying. Why don't I go with you?"  
John rolled his eyes and pecked Sherlock's cheek. "You'll be fine! I'm not gonna be long and then we can meet up at home okay?"  
Sherlock grumbled but nonetheless nodded and took John's hand, laying a kiss on it. "See you then."  
As Sherlock walked away, John became acutely aware of all the blubbering police officers as well as an annoyed Mycroft who grumbled as he threw a $20 at a laughing Greg.  
\-------------------------  
Sherlock paced across 221B as he kept flickering his eyes back to the board where all the evidence was kept; photos, 3D prints of bodies, different view points, the whole deal. He froze and spun on his heel as he took Kat's photo and lined it up next to Susan's. They both seemed to be laid down in the same form; one arm laid above the head, legs spread like they are running and the fingertips still containing life. Sherlock jumped up and looked closer at the picture and frowned. But she didn't have the ketamine how did she do it? Sherlock froze. John was going to question Joan, the one woman who has been part of all the victim's lives. The parent meeting, something they all had been trying to go to. Kat and her girlfriend were heading home and by the way the house looked, it seemed as though they were in a rush. Sherlock bolted over to get his coat and quickly got his phone out, dialing John's number.  
"John? JOHN?!" Sherlock cursed as it went to voicemail but he knew he had to calm down or everything would blow up in his face.  
He kept his phone in his pocket as he began to inspect the photos of the scene in a hurry. Check the items they were holding and everything else that was part of it. Aha, there it is. In the photo where Sherlock took the picture standing in the hallway with clear access to the window, there were a bunch of papers littered across the kitchen table. Quickly moving to the next photo of the dead girlfriend, there's a picture of her purse. It's unzipped and inside there's a folded piece of paper. Sherlock smirked to himself as he finally went to Susan's photo. There's yet another purse with a folded paper inside. It's all coming together. Pressing his fingers to his temples, he felt himself be pulled into his mind palace as images and moments flew through his head. Suddenly he was back to when John and Sherlock were leaving the meeting after they made up.  
'Oh! And let the girls at the daycare know that training is at 5-8!'  
'Girls at the daycare'  
'Training.'  
"Training" Sherlock whispered aloud.  
Ketamine 'trains' your body to become submissive to everything and therefore any form of attack. She was using phrases in her speech to alert Sherlock that she wasn't who she seemed. The training at the meeting is what Sherlock needs to know about and when he realizes what she really did, then maybe, just maybe he will be able to get enough proof and arrest her.  
"Shit." Sherlock gasped as he stood up.  
John was at Joan's meeting.  
\---------------------  
The minute John walked into the meeting, something seemed off. Looking around, almost every other chair was not being sat on. Joan was at the front at a single chair facing everybody else. There were machines around the room like ventilation tanks with some sort of air inside of it, floating particles visible there as though something was crushed and put into a vapor form. John carefully sat down close to the back as Joan cleared her throat and smiled at everyone.  
"Good evening all my daycare employees and parents!" Joan chirped out as all the girls chorused back a hello. "I see John Holmes has joined us as well so everyone please give him a warm welcome as we do our training and exercises! Can somebody also explain the rules while I prepare everything?"  
One woman raised her hand and Joan smiled warmly as she walked around the room, flipping a switch on the ventilators creating a whirring noise as a slight haze began to flow out the vents. John frowned as he watched her movement. Something seemed familiar with the way she walked, it was as though she had a mission to do and was not going to let anyone get in the way of it.  
The woman walked over and smiled at John. "Hello! So your Sherlock's husband correct?"  
John winced at that and just sighed. "Yes, in a way."  
The woman frowned. "In a way? Oh it doesn't matter, regardless my name is Maria! So here at the meetings we start with meditation with organic herbs that make you feel so calm almost like you can't feel anything and it's great because all the stress of caring for children and annoying husbands, I have a feeling you deal with that, is finally just let go!"  
John chuckled likely. "You can say that again about annoying. I have found body parts in my fridge and-"  
John stopped at the look of panic on Maria's face and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry sorry that was too extreme."  
"Oh don't worry that happened with my ex husband once too! He ran off and never appeared again!" Maria said with a loud obnoxious laugh.  
John frowned. "Do you want me to, like, make a report of that? Cause that's not normal, seriously I would know I am dating a detective."  
Maria laughed again. "Okay anyways so after the meditation, Joan sends us back to our homes and let's us just think you know? And go through our everyday life struggles and usually I pass out and wake up and feel great! Sometimes I wake up and I had broken something from passing out but it's okay because I'm fine afterwards but it's nerve wracking cause I feel deep down that something bad is happening but her organic herbs are just wonderful."  
As Maria was talking, John took all those details and sorted it through his head. Organic herbs that make you pass out, break things, and feel drugged in a way? That is all what ketamine would do to the victims before they died. But how were they dying and how were they getting the drug pumped through their systems if there isn't any form of needle or pill?  
"So then, uh, how do you get these, um, organic herbs pumped through your body?" John asked as he eyed Joan's movements as she examined everyone until she finally locked eyes with John.  
"Well you see those ventilators? Usually we put water vapor in them to just add some easy breathing but Joan, being the wonderful woman she is, put her homemade herbs in them!"  
John nodded and suddenly froze. It's being ventilated and John is in the room. Shit.  
"Oh well thank you but I have to leave." John said suddenly standing up and feeling a wave of confusion as Joan walked up with a smile. "John didn't she explain to you the last rule? You don't leave until I tell you to."  
John blinked as his vision was becoming a tad hazy. "What you do?" He slurred.  
"It's ok John don't worry here sit down." Joan said softly.  
John blinked again sluggishly as he desperately held her hand. "How.... are ya gettin..... the herbs? I.... only know.... one personnn...."  
Joan chuckled and held his hand. "Oh John, you're very clueless if you don't know what Sherlock does behind your back. He's been supplying me with it. After I saw him give it to Kat, I threatened that I would kidnap Rosie so he just gave me some. I then examined the compound and created my own. But this time nobody is safe from it. But it's ok John, I can tell you this because you won't make it back to 221B after all of it is pumped through your system."  
John whined lowly in his throat as he worried about Rosie's protection with Mrs. Hudson right now. "Stay.... away frommm.... my daughhttterrrr..."  
Joan rolled her eyes and pushed John on the floor as he inhaled more and more. "Don't worry I promised I wouldn't hurt Rosie... never made a promise about you though."  
John groaned as he started to drag himself to the door but Joan just slowly followed him. "John John John, do you think of me as that dumb or do you think you can try and leave? The mediation isn't over until I say it's over. And by over I mean one of these lucky ladies gets to leave tonight and not come back. I can let you choose John, if you want. Who would it be? Maria? Susanna? Katie? Julia? Or would you rather just sacrifice yourself as the good little solider you are?"  
John continued his army crawl despite his vision adding different colors and his arms becoming slightly numb. "Stop.... plea....se."  
"John I can't stop don't you get it? With this power of making people crumble at my finger tips, oh it's wonderful John! All the people here in my grasp and I could kill any of you, and nobody would know until the police found your body. Wanna know how I kill them John, do you? It's quite simple actually. John you don't realize it but you've been here for two hours. The meeting stared at 5 and it's 7 right now. One more hour and your body will not be able to handle this much of a drug in your body. Overdose is so simple John. But here's the trick. I have hidden antidotes in a pocket of every person here, except for one. All of you go home and when you feel the sudden fiery feeling in your chest as all the oxygen leaves your body and you're begging for mercy, when suddenly you feel something in your pocket. It is the one thing to save you. The person takes it and passes out. They wake up and do not remember a thing and carry on with everything else. It's a cycle John. A cycle of elimination. Natural selection at its finest. Somebody here is not worthy of time or any of its essence and isn't a person worthy for society. Society needs change, John, and it has to be done by people motivated to do so. But then there's others who care more about their job than family. So when they're struggling for breath as they go through a heart attack or their lungs have had enough, they try to find anything to stop it but it's too late. They can't find any medicine and drop dead, oxygen left in their fingers from trying to find that last drop of hope. So, John Watson, let's hope you have your own personal drop of hope left in you, ay?"  
John had frozen to listen to Joan as her cruel intentions were laid out. This whole time it wasn't from the children, it was ventilation it was all a lie all a trick and they were so blind. He had to tell Sherlock. He sat for another moment as he gained some clarity back as he struggled to stand up when he heard Joan's voice echo.  
"Alright everyone! You're free to go as it is 8! And remember, check your purse when you get home and have a hopefully safe night!"  
John glared at her as she just smirked. Everyone moved in a jumble, many of them tripping and groaning and screaming. John heard it all as his vision became worse and he neared a taxi that had pulled over. Stumbling and clinging to it the man rolled down the window in concern.  
"Sir are you ok?"  
John gulped as his head began to pound. "Please..... 221B Baker Street..... fast... please."  
The taxi driver nodded frantically and helped John in the car as he began to sweat.  
\---------------------  
Sherlock had been pacing the room frantically as he looked at the clock. 8:15 and John wasn't home yet. In clear frustration, Sherlock called Mycroft and demanded his assistance after mrs. Hudson dropped off Rosie to Sherlock but him being as nervous and annoyed as he was, began to question a crying Rosie and shout at her as he shot at the wall. Rule number one in parenting was made clear by Mycroft that he should not shoot in the presence of a child. Mycroft had dragged Greg along who nonetheless was pleased to see an angry Sherlock though that quickly faded when he threatened to make Greg the wall.  
"Sherlock," Greg said as he bounced Rosie on his knee. "I don't understand why you think Joan would do this, she's kind and has given us such a lead on the case and is super involved in the community. Are you maybe jealous that she is out with John tonight?"  
Sherlock stomped his foot and growled menacingly at Greg. "I am NOT jealous! I am just annoyed that John didn't let me join him because I could've helped and-"  
They were all cut off by a sharp and repeated knocking at the door.  
"Nobody's home! Leave a message I probably won't listen to and I will promptly tell you to go away." Sherlock shouted.  
"Um does a John Watson live here however?"  
The door flew open as Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the worried taxi driver. "Yes, why do you ask? He's my..... boyfriend."  
The taxi driver sighed and quickly ran down the steps, Sherlock following as he pointed at a very ill John who gasped weakly as Sherlock's eyes widened and quickly ran to him.  
"John?! Oh my bloody hell John say something!" Sherlock said as he caressed his face.  
"Ghdnvjjv." John moaned out.  
"Fuck." Sherlock swore as he scooped John up in his arms.  
"Uh hey he still has to pay-" the taxi driver began but in one swift movement Sherlock whipped out his gun and pointed at him. "Ok you know never-mind tonight is on me!"  
Sherlock growled at the man before he ran up the stairs and put him right on the couch, causing Mycroft and Greg to hurry over as well.  
"What the bloody hell-" Greg began.  
"NOT NOW GREG!" Sherlock shouted at him before turning his attention back to John.  
Mycroft rose his eyebrows so far up you would think it would disappear under his hair but looked Greg's equally shocked face.  
"He remembered... my name?" Greg whispered as Mycroft just smirked to himself and put a $20 in his coat pocket.  
"Ah love, it truly disguises a lot of things-"  
"Can you stop being so philosophical and help me with John?! He's trying to say something everyone shut up." Sherlock shouted as John weakly gripped Sherlock's shirt.  
"Joan..... meeting....... drug.... the others.... have..... antidote..... don't take.... but share....." John croaked out as he held his throat and began to whimper.  
Sherlock stood up abruptly and stared at John for a minute before turning sharply to Mycroft and Greg. "You two watch over him and I swear if you let him die I will cast you off to an island with no civilization causing you to die slowly and painfully. Do I make myself clear?"  
Mycroft was unfazed but nonetheless just nodded while Greg just froze and mutely agreed. Sherlock ruffled his hair and quickly pecked John on the top of his head.  
"You'll be ok. You'll be ok."  
And Sherlock ran out the door, slamming it shut. Mycroft and Greg looked at each other before carefully caring for John.  
\----------------------------  
Sherlock didn't know where to look. John was too ill to be asked questions and by the looks of his state and the amount of drugs in his system was dangerous so he had to hurry. He wracked his brain for one of the daycare employees because they must have had been there or maybe even a parent. Sherlock froze and remembered the woman from their first parent meeting. He remembered that flash of jealousy-  
"I don't get jealous!" Sherlock hissed to himself as he continued to search his mind when he remembered that the woman lived just a block down.  
A taxi would take too long so he opted to run. He never realized how fast he could actually go when John was in trouble. He took a sharp corner and sure enough she had left the front door open, most likely due to the drugs in the poor woman's system. Sherlock heard faint crying and probably thought that her son had seen his mother collapse. Quickly speeding up and slamming open the door, he saw she had fallen a few feet away. The woman moaned as Sherlock approached her.  
"Please.... help......." the woman whispered, her fingers stretching for her purse.  
Sherlock quickly picked it up and rummaged through it, looking for some pill bottle or anything close to it. Suddenly he saw a glass jar at the bottom with the words 'drink me.' It had to be the antidote and he had to bring it to John. But that inner human side of him (horribly annoying by the way) was saying John would be beyond angry. But if it was between John being an angry hedgehog and him being a dead hedgehog, Sherlock would rather him be angry at him.  
"Ma'am I'm sorry but I have to take this." Sherlock whispered as he began to leave.  
"Wait." She whispered out. "Please..... come back..."  
Sherlock was hesitant but slowly kneeled next to her. "What is it? I can't give you this because my... John is in trouble and I need to save his life."  
The woman froze for a minute before nodding slowly. "I understand... but please... when they take my body.... don't let them take photos. I don't want my son.... to see that. Or my husband. I understand it's the protocol but please do that, for me."  
Sherlock couldn't move when she sad that because he was feeling something he shouldn't ever feel; guilt. "I will make sure they don't take photos... I'm sorry for this, really I am but I have to leave or he will die too."  
The woman nodded before coughing. "Wait one more thing.... this John you're saving..... you make sure you protect him.... with everything you have and love him.... because it takes a hell of a man... to take another life for another.... treat him well, boy, treat him like he is a bloody treasure...."  
Sherlock, as he stood up and walked out the door, let a tear fall down his cheek as he heard her last breath be exhaled out.  
\------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED! Is John alive? Will Sherlock be too late? What will John do if he finds out about the woman's death? Where's Joan?! All will be revealed next time! As always your comments and follows are much appreciated and you can follow me on insta and tumblr with the user yousaydoctorisaywho! There we can talk about fic ideas as well as any ideas for chapters! But please leave comments as it helps with writing :) thanks!!!  
.


	5. Messing Up

The minute Sherlock slammed open the door, he saw Mycroft and Greg pressing down on his chest and performing CPR.  
"Come on! 1, 2, 3 FUCK! Mycroft we are losing him ADD MORE PRESSURE!" Greg shouted as he took out a flashlight and shined it on his eyes.  
Mycroft quickly pressed another round and then, pressed his lips down and exhaled. Sherlock felt a pang of jealousy in his chest at that and rushed forward.  
"What the bloody hell is going on? I have the anecdote let me the fuck through!" Sherlock shouted as he pushed Mycroft who was a tad stunned.  
"Sherlock he stopped breathing 30 seconds ago." Greg nearly whispered as he saw flashing lights for an ambulance.  
Sherlock growled under his breath and kneeled next to John, pressing the bottle to his lips and tipping it back. Quickly lifting him up, he titled his chin so the liquid went down his throat. Sherlock watched with intense eyes as John's remained closed.  
"For god's sake John, wake. Up." Sherlock whispered as he held him in his lap.  
The room was silent despite the wailing sirens outside the apartment. Greg and Mycroft stood at the window watching the two boys. Suddenly there was a low moan and John's eyes cracked open slowly. Sherlock felt relief flood through his chest as John began to cough weakly, his face regaining some color. Sherlock couldn't understand what was going through his mind. He seemed much more aware of John in front of him. He noticed how slowly he moved his curious eyes around, especially when they drifted over his face. Or rather of his lips and how they were always parted except when he was angry and they would retreat back into a firm line. Sherlock also noticed his body, how he actually had some curves to it, his legs always seemed to wrap around whatever was near and his arms perfect for hugs. His hands were strong yet welcoming and Sherlock noticed now that he was holding his. John's eyes slowly locked in with Sherlock, earning a whimper from the detective.  
"John." Sherlock gasped as he pulled him to his chest in a strong embrace.  
There were two relieved chuckles from Greg and Mycroft as John smiled into Sherlock's chest. "Sherlock.... can't breathe..."  
Sherlock quickly released him causing John to recline into his body and smile softly at him. "Wow, my hero."  
Sherlock smirked and sighed. "We gotta get you in that ambulance to make sure that you are okay, you were poisoned and nearly died of an overdose."  
John frowned. "What? How did I get drugged? I just remember going to the parent meeting for a while and then going home...."  
Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he held open John's eyes, despite his squirming and shining a light in them with the help of Greg. He shined and looked at his eyes and saw that the drug was still active therefore forming the memory loss side of the drug. John wouldn't remember what had happened to him. Sherlock released John's eyes and simply caressed his cheek as he laid across his lap, still dazed from the drug.  
"Sherlock is everything ok? Will you tell me what happened?" John asked.  
He scrunched his nose up and casted a glance at Mycroft who just nodded quickly. "No John I can't, I do not know what happened when you were at Joan's meeting but I'll be able to deduce what happened just by the scrunched up collar of your shirt from being roughly manhandled by a woman, most likely Joan. But for now you are going to hospital and get yourself checked out."  
John pouted and looked up at Sherlock. "I'm fine, I feel perfectly fine."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and jabbed at his forehead causing John to cry out in pain. "You sure about that? John if you don't get in the ambulance I will carry you to the ambulance."  
John grumbled out something rude before shakily standing up with the help of Greg who held his arm as the two slowly went down the stairs. Sherlock kept his eyes on his back until he safely made it down the stairs. Turning swiftly to Mycroft, Sherlock walked quickly to him.  
"What the hell are we going to do now? If John can't remember what happened at Joan's meeting we won't know how the bloody hell she is sending out these toxins into people! And I can't just flounce in there and say that she's a murderer- god this is fantastic! Not at all boring." Sherlock shouted as he fluffed his hair in exasperation.  
Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose as he slowly walked to the window. "Sherlock I understand you're upset-"  
"Not upset." Sherlock growled.  
"Sorry, frustrated, but John is going to be absolutely fine as we got the antidote however I am very curious as to what you did to the other person who NEEDED the antidote. Did you share it with the poor woman or are we going to get a call proclaiming that somebody else has died?"  
As Sherlock opened his mouth to respond, his phone rang. "Hello?"  
Greg let out a sigh on the other side of the line. "Sherlock come down to Washington Street, we have two dead and get this, exact same symptoms of what the other victims had."  
Sherlock felt his throat close up slightly as he coughed and hung up the phone, not bothering to answer. He stood up and walked to the window and saw that John was sitting on the edge of the ambulance with Greg chatting to him, phone in hand as if he had just told Sherlock that the anecdote he took killed not one but two people. However if Joan hadn't given one to John, why would she not give one to another person? Balance? She had been perfectly fine killing one at a time.  
"But that just doesn't make sense." Sherlock spoke aloud.  
Mycroft frowned yet kept his eyes focused on Greg who was now laughing at a joke John had probably made. "What doesn't make sense? The fact Greg and John are laughing together or the fact that you are probably going to lie to John about the other woman's death?"  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mycroft with a warning. "No, it doesn't make sense why she suddenly killed two people. She probably was after John, that much has to be true, but I took the antidote from one woman which would mean one death but another woman has died due to the same reason and my question is why she suddenly would not give out antidotes to two people instead of one. She's changing her ways and how she is going about it all."  
Mycroft nodded along. "Well she knows, most likely, that if she hurts John Watson, Sherlock Holmes will for sure be following in a way of revenge. You're a very possessive boy, Sherlock."  
"I am not a boy, Mycroft. I just don't like it when people play with my stuff." Sherlock said, his eyes now focused on John who had his nose scrunched up as a doctor checked his blood pressure.  
Mycroft chuckled and turned so he was leaning against the window. "Then by all means brother of mine, protect it then."  
Sherlock opened his mouth to respond but the door opened with Greg and John leaning against each other. Greg softly helped John sit on his chair with a smile before turning to Mycroft who smirked.  
"Hello Greg." Mycroft said with a chuckle as he walked towards him. "I never said hello as we were too busy worrying over my brother's boyfriend."  
Greg chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah it's ok. Hello to you as well! Speaking of, you owe me $40 once for Sherlock shouting at us to do it correctly and another $20 cause he obviously got jealous from giving mouth to mouth."  
Sherlock glowered at them while John chuckled as he carefully held one of Sherlock's hands. "You got jealous didn't youuuuu?"  
Sherlock looked at John with a look of fond disgust. "I did not such thing I just realized they were doing it wrong!"  
"You got jeaaalllllooouuuussssss." John sing songed.  
Finally, Sherlock quickly moved so his arms were on either side of John's head, pinning him there, face close. "I wasn't, jealous."  
John traced his eyes across the detectives face with a knowing smirk. "Yeah you were."  
Sherlock's facade crumbled slightly as he leaned forward and captured John's lips in his own. John smiled into it with victory as he carefully pulled Sherlock to the point where he was basically straddling him. The kiss started getting more heated as Sherlock's hands seem to have found a way under his shirt causing a blushing Greg to nudge Mycroft who was just staring amused.  
"Mycroft should we, uh, leave them be?" Greg whispered causing Mycroft to sigh and put his jacket on.  
John weakly pushed Sherlock to the side with a giggle. "No no we- Sherlock stop- we will be ready to- Sherlock not thERE- ok just give us a minute to settle down- holy fuck- yeah just give me a minute." John gasped out.  
Greg, at this point was rushing Mycroft to hurry up so they could leave but Mycroft, being the cheeky bastard that he is, just looped an arm around Greg's shoulders causing him to jump.  
"Well boys have fun, just come down when you're... relieved. We have two murders to solve gentlemen." Mycroft said as he scribbled down a check and handed it to Greg who just frowned at it, mumbling about how he could buy a dinner for the two of them with this money.  
John just nodded awkwardly while Sherlock, not embarrassed whatsoever, continued to wander his hands. Greg and Mycroft left the room laughing in unison while the two Baker Street Boys sat there, Sherlock straddled on John's lap.  
John looked up at his boyfriend with a fond stare. "You know, I never did thank you for saving my life...."  
Sherlock felt a shock of guilt wash over him but at the moment he would rather be getting turned on than feeling bad about the choices he made. "Yes that's true, I did save your life and everything and I don't think I got a proper thank you.."  
John bit back a laugh as he snaked his hands around to cup his ass and pull him so he was flushed against John's chest. "Well then let me show you."  
Sherlock eagerly nodded in agreement as he leaned forward and captured John's lips in his own. There was a low moan from the two of them as they bit against each other's lips, eager to get another taste. Sherlock seemed to lean forward into John more after that and let out a contented sigh as the kiss became more controlled than last. It was ended however when John shifted in his seat and gently pushed Sherlock a little back.  
"Sorry I'm just, uh... getting ahead of myself." John mumbled as Sherlock just frowned and looked down suddenly noticing that there was an added tension to the ex soldier's pants.  
Sherlock nodded, still frowning. "Wouldn't you rather me help you decrease the tension-"  
"No no, we have to head down or people will wonder what's taking so long." John said as he pushed Sherlock off of him with a sly smile.  
Sherlock pouted but stood up nonetheless, an obvious tent visible causing John's eyes to widen. "What John? You said we have to go work."  
John blinked repeatedly before clearing his dry throat. "Yes yes we do.... um.... alright yeah let's just, get this done."  
John, as he left the room, missed Sherlock's lingering stare as he bit his lip to not laugh at the ridiculous situation.  
\--------------------------------  
The two boys arrived at the scene and if Sherlock wasn't so good at a poker face, everyone would see him on the verge of panicking. At the moment he just had a large dose of inner hatred for himself. He stared at the woman on the floor and wouldn't move despite John slowly walking over and investigating her.  
"If she was one of the victims, maybe we can see if she had the same symptoms as me? We could easily just remake the antidote you gave me-"  
"No." Sherlock said abruptly, still staring at her. "It's obvious. She had the same symptoms, same poison, same everything. She is just like the rest but somebody didn't play along with her game so our culprit decided to just kill off another one."  
Greg, who had been walking around the crime scene with Mycroft, frowned at Sherlock. "Wait a minute you said 'her game.' How do you know it's a woman?"  
Sherlock whipped around. "I don't know if it's a woman but I have a pretty good idea that it is due to the similar gender of the victims, Graham."  
Greg sighed and just nodded along before glancing back at the woman. "It's sad though. I mean with all the murders going on I would think they would have a heart for the ones with children. I mean honestly who could be so-"  
"That's enough." Sherlock snapped causing a surprised look on the three other men. "We are at a crime scene not the funeral. Let's just figure out what the hell is going on and finish this up."  
Sherlock turned abruptly and marched towards the body and began to go through his process as John stared with a shocked and insulted look.  
"Well... bloody hell that was rude! I'm sorry Greg he doesn't really-"  
"John it's okay I understand. He's stressed and I'm used to that asshole's nature. Just go on and help him, God knows he needs it." Greg said with a mutter at the end.  
John frowned and scrunched his nose before nodding and walking over to Sherlock. He was being cautious as the detective didn't seem his normal self; that is if he even has a normal self.  
"Hey Sherlock? Listen I didn't mean to make-"  
"I'm not upset John I'm frustrated there is a difference. Being upset is an emotion meant for petty 3 year olds while frustration is for stressed adults. I just want to know WHY she killed two when she obviously was after one particular person and-"  
Sherlock cut off his sentence as a wave of information smacked his brain causing John to jump into defense mode.  
"Sherlock? You alright? What do you mean by 'she killed two' there's only been the murder with the child-"  
"No there's been two ask Gre- Grant he probably will admit to a second one but there didn't have to be a second one because I am such a BLOODY IDIOT! Excuse me John I need to check something."  
John didn't get a chance to even ask what he was blubbering about because he was gone without seconds causing the sweater wearing blogger to just stare in utter confusion. Sherlock, on the other hand, was nearing thoughts of murdering rage as he ran up the stairs of 221B by sets of two. As he slammed open the door his eyes met with John's coat from the Taxi ride that had been carelessly thrown by Mystrade (yes he just called Mycroft and Greg Mystrade because honesty, it is obvious) during the event where John was having an overdose attack. Running over the jacket he picked it up and as soon as he did, something hit the floor next to him. Letting his eyes follow to the noise that was made, Sherlock's eyesight began to color red with rage as a familiar bottle of the antidote rolled onto the floor. Picking it up, he stared at the bottle and realized what he had done. Not only did he murder someone, but he didn't play the rules of the woman's game. And everyone knows that cheaters always lose.  
\-----------------  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
Yes yes yes I have been very late with updating yes yes yes I am a terrible person BUT I'm a terrible person with an excuse ayyyyyy! So I'm in Europe lol, and I'm from the US so I'm super excited and it's a lot of fun but as I had a 7 hour flight I decided to write another chapter and boom here's an update! Yes I'm gonna be working on ANOTHER chapter ASAP to make up for how terrible I am but yeah as always please review and favorite as it gives me hope and inspiration to write more and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Cravings

Sherlock didn't know what to do. Honestly what was left to do? Tell John he screwed up and killed someone to save his life? No, Sherlock would be called selfish and would be thoroughly reminded that John is a soldier and is meant to die for other people for the sake of everyone he loves. What about telling Lestrade or Mycroft about it? No, they would most likely arrest him in a heartbeat therefore also telling John about it and then looping back to reason 1 as to why Sherlock shouldn't say anything. But he couldn't just sit there with the antidote in his hand. No, he had to talk to HER. Joan was still having the meeting and something was up with the fact that nobody remembered the meeting. So Sherlock had to talk to John before he didn't know either. Walking back down the stairs and into the streets, he saw John holding Rosie with a smile on his face as Rosie playfully grabbed his nose. He smiled in response to his daughter's antics and pretended he didn't understand what had happened. Sherlock didn't understand it. Growing up he didn't really have that loving treatment that John was showing to Rosie because he didn't crave it like most babies. Yes one can ask or argue as to how a baby can crave something such as affection but it's quite obvious. Babies will cry if they are hungry or need to be changed. Babies will whine or gurgle if they want to be picked up or paid attention to. And yet Sherlock never did that. He apparently was rather quiet and chose to do things by himself even if it was difficult because that was how he was. Rosie smiles and cries for her father and now Sherlock seems to find himself doing the same thing to John. He killed someone, (yes without realizing it but that's beside the point) for John not only a day ago and now just looking at John's treatment of Rosie, he was beginning to crave that same affection he lost years ago. But that wasn't the issue at hand. No, right now he had to go and ask John about his bloody job and then later on worry about the top, bottom, and all the in-betweens. After seemingly gawking for hours, Sherlock joined John in his playful interaction with Rosie. Clearing his throat, Sherlock folded his hands in his lap and waited as John turned around, startled at first to see him there.  
"Sherlock! God don't scare me like that!" He laughed. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"  
Sherlock smiled at the corner of his mouth in acknowledgement of John's idiotic comment. "I actually must discuss with you about the crime scene."  
John's eyes immediately lost that playful gleam as he sighed. "And to think we were going to have another moment after days on end..... Anyways what do you need to know? I don't know what's going on either."  
Sherlock watched as John's eyes still seemed to have that foggy gleam to them. "Well you most likely can answer these questions. Last night you were at a meeting, the head of this meeting was a woman named Joan. Joan had drugged you and the rest of the members there in order to finish her own personal cravings for vengeance. I'm not sure how she did it or even if SHE did it but I am almost certain it is her. You were told in the beginning something about a medicine that wasn't given to everyone; natural selection at its finest. So I need you to do something for me, you must tell me the names of all the other people that were present there. This is very crucial, John."  
At first it was silent, John's gaze locked on Sherlock's serious expression with a mix of disbelief, confusion, and a tad bit of anger.  
"How dare you." John stated.  
"Wait what?' Sherlock asked, bewildered.  
"How dare you just accuse my FRIEND of all people- do you understand that Joan is trying to help us raise Rosie? To me, that is absolutely generous and heartwarming to know someone cares! Sure we have Mrs. Hudson but Rosie needs somebody more than just a caretaker, she needs parents and the only person who actually understands what the bloody hell that means is your 'murderer,' Joan!"  
Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping that he could still connect with John in his lucid state. "No, John, listen to me last night you were-"  
"Drunk, Sherlock. I was meant to go to that parent meeting but I couldn't because... Well I don't know why but I woke up with a headache and no understanding of the night's adventures so PLEASE, do me a favor, and just leave me alone for right now."  
"John you need to tell me-"  
ENOUGH SHERLOCK!" John snapped before muttering about picking up Rosie from Mrs.Hudson leaving Sherlock alone in the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Sherlock, no."  
"Sherlock, yes."  
Mycroft glared at his brother as he put on his coat. "I am going to that meeting Mycroft and you can't stop me."  
"Well I personally can't stop you but I can always tell dear John, no not the movie but oh that made me cry, that there is another meeting tonight and he can go to it if he wants to."  
"Can't do that, he's watching Rosie."  
"I will then tell John I will watch Rosie. You can't win this one Sherlock, just let the police do their job."  
Sherlock at this point was pissed as he quickly spun around and threw a vase on the floor, shattering everywhere. "I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS AT STAKE! Mycroft, if John discovers what happened here, he will never forgive me and feel guilty. Now I know what guilt feels like and if I don't take it well, neither will he."  
Mycroft just stared at his younger brother with a disturbed look. "You are much too attached to this man. You are Sherlock Holmes, you don't feel you just, do. But regardless I can't always stop you when you do stupid things, even if those 'stupid things' are everything you do. So go, but if you end up in trouble I will have no choice but to inform John and not only will you be dying but so will your relationship with Mr. Watson."  
Despite Mycroft's semi influential words, Sherlock heard none of it as he already put on his jacket and hat before turning and nodding at his brother's direction to which he responded back with a nod.  
\------------------------------------(how about some Mystrade feels huh?)-------------------------------  
Mycroft walked out of 221B and watched as Sherlock hailed a cab and took off quickly. Shaking his head at the detective's style, Mycroft walked to the crime scene where Greg was doing paperwork and finishing up with cleaning of the scene.  
"Ah busy at work, are you?" Mycroft asked, leaning against his umbrella.  
Greg, startled by his sudden appearance, let out a small laugh. "Yeah I guess so. With Sherlock messing around every five seconds it's a wonder how I manage to get anything done at all. But he's most likely brooding about John's absence so I can actually do some of this blasted paperwork."  
Mycroft nodded along in fake interest as he pulled a chair up right next to Greg's. "I can help with it as I am known to be quite skillful in this area. By my knowledge, it appears the only way to get this done is by dinner, with me, at 7 down at the Royal Oak."  
Greg let out a low chuckle and stole a glance over at him. "Well since you owe me $40, I suppose I can let you take me to dinner."  
Mycroft frowned but still kept his hidden smile. "40? Why 40?"  
Greg smirked to himself as he powered down his laptop and put it in a carrier as he looked over at Mycroft. "$20 for Sherlock pining for John and the other 20 is for you blatant flirting. Now hurry up and put your jacket on, it gets busy this time of the night."  
All Mycroft could do is just stare at Greg's face, wondering how the hell he wasn't as sneaky as he originally thought.  
\-------------------------------------(back to pain land)-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock knew this was a bad idea. Hell he knew everything he did was a bad idea but that didn't stop him, did it? As he quickened his pace, he saw many people were entering a auditorium, all mothers of some sort. So this must be the place he has to go into and meet the killer.  
"Sherlock? Oh is that you? Hello!" A high pitched voice spoke from behind him.  
Turning around quickly, he saw an average but happy looking woman who was holding pamphlets. "Uh, yes it is. Who are you?"  
"Maria! Nice to meet you. So Joan has put me in charge, as usual, to welcome any newcomer for the meetings! Usually what happens is we just talk with each other and see what is new in motherhood or, in your case, fatherhood, just to make sure everything is A okay! Next we do a nice meditation phase with some organic herbs while Joan leads a nice prayer-like service. And then we all usually go home and return next time."  
Sherlock stared at the woman. She used to be married but he ran off leaving her in the care of their child. She stresses constantly and something is on her mind but she isn't sure what it is. She feels in danger but again does not understand what is causing it. Her mind is at battle with herself and the poor woman doesn't understand how she is being tricked.  
"Maria I must ask, are you noticing different parents coming in or leaving? Do you see newcomers every night or is it always different? What do you see, Maria? You are obviously a smart woman you must know something is going on."  
Maria frowned and something flashed across her eyes, a cry for help. "I don't know what you are talking about...."  
"Maria please this will help-"  
"No." Maria snapped. "It won't help because I know something is off but I never know what it is. All I know is you must stop now or it will only get worse."  
Sherlock sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Maria I know what is happening but I can't do it without-"  
"Sherlock?"  
Turning rapidly around, his heart stopped in pure fear, anger, dismay, and confusion as he looked at the equally upset man in front of him. "John what are you doing here?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN TO BE CONTINUED! Also thanks so much to all the reviews, I love reading them and I get such a big smile at the support I am getting. It is a lot of fun to write this story and I am so glad to share it with all of you!


	7. Choices

John frowned down at Sherlock, okay frown is too nice of a word... maybe glowering? Fuming? Shaking with anger?  
"I could be asking you the same question. Sherlock what part of leave me alone, didn't you understand?" John asked, a warning tone evident.  
Sherlock, however, was not going down without a fight. "I am leaving you alone. You, on the other hand, are not following in the agreement you bestowed upon me because you, John Watson, have followed me here on your own accord. So if I may ask again, why are you here when I said not to go?"  
John stared in disbelief and mortification at the detective in front of him. "You utter twat. Rosie is my daughter- of course I would be going to a meeting! You are not the boss of me."  
Sherlock growled under his breath. "John for God's sake I am not trying to be the boss of you! I am trying to save your life. This place isn't what it seems-"  
"Oh so NOW you are going to start attacking the people around you? Grow up, Sherlock!"  
"I am not attacking anyone but we are going to BE attacked if we do not leave-"  
"Another thing that I would like to point out is that, wasn't it YOU who has constantly put your own life in danger with drugs-"  
"Yes I have John and that's what this whole charade is about and if you would let me finis-"  
"THIS ISN'T ALWAYS ABOUT A FUCKING CRIME SCENE SHERLOCK!"  
"I KNOW THAT, JOHN."  
"GOOD."  
"GOOD."  
The two boys were silent now except for the harsh breathing between the two. Before either could bring up any more harsh words, Joan appeared between the two of them with a smile.  
"Oh hello boys! Wonderful to see both of you." She said.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes and slightly puffed his chest out to display a 'if you mess with me or my boyfriend I will 221B Beat your ass.' "Ah, Joan, lovely to see you as always. How are the meetings? I seem to notice that there are more absences lately."  
Joan's jaw stiffened at that but she just nodded. "Yes we have lost some people either from moving away-"  
"Doubt that."  
"- or they seem to have lost their lives in unforeseen incidents. But I can guarantee that this place is simply for the guidance of those who need it in raising a child."  
Sherlock nodded again this time with a glint in his eye. "Yes of course. However, guidance typically, if I am correct, doesn't come in the form of an herb."  
John tightened his jaw and smacked Sherlock's arm. "I am sorry Joan. As you know my..... husband, here, does not understand the laws of humanity."  
Joan had been watching Sherlock's face with a tense expression but calmed slightly by John's words. "No I get that. He probably is just confused as to how we can calm down with herbs but they are organic and have shown some surprising results."  
"I wonder, considering you have shown your results by the number of potions you give to people-"  
"SHERLOCK." John snapped loudly.  
Everyone had quieted down and was now staring at the obviously stressful talk between the three of them. Joan was, at this point, showing how desperate she was to keep her disguise, John was looking outright murderous while Sherlock was looking smug but tense.  
"Joan excuse us for a moment." John managed to growl out as he gripped Sherlock's arm, leaving a bruise probably.  
The two made it to a closet where they had their first kiss and yet now it was filled with a lot of steam; no not in that way at all.  
"I cannot BELIEVE how disrespectful you were to Joan and everyone in that room. They are all very supportive and I have made many friends and even managed to acquire an idiot for a boyfriend. But, I can't have you screaming out insults to a sweet woman like her. Now I want you to apologize to them and then stay for the meeting."  
Sherlock was quiet at first and simply just frowned at him. "Okay. Fine. But I will not stay at the meeting."  
John angrily looked at the ceiling and whispered some obscenities before just sighing. "Fine, okay? Just please apologize."  
Sherlock didn't smile at all but left the closet in a hurry, somehow grabbing John's hand so they were linked together. "Joan, I am sorry for the way I acted. It was inappropriate and I have no remorse for human emotion or whatever John had said. Anyways we must retire so I bid you good day."  
There was silence except for the comforting squeeze from John's hand. Joan, on the other hand, had been silent before breaking out into laughter causing the rest of the women to do the same.  
"Oh wow Sherlock...... that was utterly embarrassing!"  
Sherlock's smirk faded instantly. "What?"  
"You think it would be that simple for you to leave after you 'deduced' me? Oh no, Sherlock, you haven't been playing by my games so I will not be playing anymore of yours. Maria, turn it on."  
Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise and the ventilators turned on, causing a dispel of the herbs to cloud the air. John and Sherlock immediately ran for the door and desperately tugged at them but there was no movement. Sherlock yelled out as he slammed against it with all his might but there was no chance. He bit back a cry as he slowly stopped, looking at John's face, his eyes glossy.  
"John I am so sorry but I will fix this." Sherlock whispered, holding John's hand.  
"Sherlock, no, I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I remember it now. I remember it all and I am going to head home and won't remember again and I am stuck in a cycle but now you're in it and I am sorry I put you in this situation." He sobbed out.  
Sherlock's eyebrows knit together as he comfortingly put a hand on the nape of John's neck. "I would rather be in this with you then for you to be alone."  
John's eyes brightened as he leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss before his body began to slump. Sherlock himself could feel the drug but he wasn't falling down like all the other girls. He looked around and saw a foggy mess, bodies laying about. His own vision was beginning to get fuzzy and he felt as though his body was becoming numb. He spoke too soon as suddenly his knees turned to jelly, leaving him on the ground. But Sherlock was determined to not let this happen. Joan appeared moments later, drifting through the smoke and putting potions in the bags and pockets of the women. As she neared towards the two men, Sherlock used the rest of his energy to knock her down. Joan collapsed to the floor with a curse as bottles rolled away from her hands.  
"You bastard!" She yelled through the gas mask attached to her face.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he ripped her gas mask off her face, causing a surprised look to cross over, not expecting Sherlock to have any energy and figured he had collapsed therefore knocking her down. But Sherlock, being a girl's name, was not like most women.  
"I prefer the term bitch," Sherlock said smugly despite the symptoms becoming more and more apparent. "but Joan I knew it was you from the beginning. You have no chance at winning now that the gas mask is gone. The drug is already in your system and the mask would undoubtedly be contaminated. So give up, treat everyone here, and continue on with your life. I won't arrest you if you save their lives."  
Joan just smirked as she easily stood up. "Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock.... for a high functioning sociopath I would figure that you would be smarter than this. You know this drug. You know how easy it is to mess with the chemical compounds and add your own DNA so you are more compatible with it. So what makes you think that I would be so dumb as to not do that?"  
Sherlock gasped as his breathing was getting more and more constricted. "But I gave the drug with MY DNA in the first place- how am I being affected?"  
Joan shrugged as she slipped a bottle into John's jacket but not Sherlock's. "I guess this is just a mystery you'll have to solve; oh but wait, you won't remember it will you?"  
Sherlock growled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, slumping to the ground in defeat.  
\---------------------------------------------------(Mystrade time)--------------------------------------------  
".... and then the poor woman didn't know I worked with the bloody police department and excused herself to the bathroom! I then get a call from a co-worker and sure enough there is a missing convict. I quickly followed her into the bathroom to see half her body outside the window!" Greg finished with a loud laugh, tears streaming down his face.  
Mycroft just smiled as his antics and calmly smoked his cigar. "Well she should be arrested for one other thing."  
Greg giggled as he took a sip of beer. "Oh? And what's that? Not paying the bill?"  
"No, stealing what's mine." Mycroft said calmly.  
Greg's face heated up instantly as it became a dark red and he cleared his throat with a low chuckle. "You know you can't keep doing that."  
Mycroft smirked. "And why is that?"  
"Because soon enough the bet I have going on with myself over you is going to equal our little Johnlock deal."  
Mycroft laughed heartedly as he took another drag. "So you're what, paying yourself $20 every time I 'woo you'?"  
Greg laughed. "No, I wish, instead I actually put it back in John's wallet when he isn't looking; I call it balance."  
"I call it waste of money."  
The two men laughed as they looked at each other. Mycroft looked at his watch and frowned, "Now I know Sherlock went to that meeting but he promised to call once it was over... it just finished 15 minutes ago."  
Greg's smile faded instantly as he stood up. "We need to leave and go to 221B."  
Mycroft quickly put some money down and stood up as well. "Why? What's going on? I thought it was just a normal meeting."  
Greg shook his head wildly as he slipped his coat on. "Yeah it's a normal meeting; for a murderer."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mycroft and Greg arrived quickly and ran up to the steps to see a pale and barely moving John with an equally pale but moving Sherlock who looked at the edge of collapse.  
"Bloody hell; what the fuck happened to you two?!" Greg shouted as he quickly moved Sherlock to a chair despite him pushing weakly at him.  
"Meeting...... poisoned..... help John." Sherlock gasped out, falling back and trying to search his jacket.  
Mycroft joined Greg as the two helped John sit up and search his pockets. Greg whisked out a bottle and frowned at the label 'drink me :)'  
"What is this?" Greg questioned as he looked between that and John's sweating form.  
"Antidote.... give it to him." Sherlock spoke weakly.  
Greg nodded as he shook John awake. "John, hey, you need to drink this to feel better."  
John blinked sluggishly and put a hand out to reach for Sherlock. "Where's..... yours?"  
Sherlock shook his head and panted as Mycroft soaked a towel and tried to cool down his brother's burning skin. "Don't worry...."  
John shook his head and sluggishly moved away from Greg's hand holding the antidote. "Wait what does he mean by where's yours? Wouldn't you both have one?"  
Sherlock sighed as his ghostly eyes drifted to meet Greg's. "There's only one antidote.... and two of us."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED! muahahahhahahaha I just did another cliffhanger cause I am mean and I have the power to do that >:) ANYWAYS! Thank you again for favorite, commenting, and liking and yeah! It helps a lot to see the support cause it makes me smile every time and makes me want to finish this story! If you have any recommendations or any stories you would like me to write besides this one, please comment or DM me because I want to write more stories after this! See all of you next time :)


	8. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's far from over my friends...

Everything was silent. The faint sound of the ambulance was merely a whisper as all of the boys stared at the bottle. John was pale but kept his eyes open a crack to watch what was happening while Sherlock was holding the antidote with shaking hands, sweat dripping down his body in pearls. Mycroft and Greg were keeping their eyes narrowed; cautious and torn of what to do.  
"No.... no there can't be- there has to be another potion; she wouldn't make it that obvious." Greg said, his eyebrows stuck in disbelief. "I am not going to just sit here and watch one of you... I can't even say it."  
Sherlock coughed harshly causing Mycroft to flinch slightly. "Yes she would be that obvious. She knows she has been caught and figured I would tell everybody where she was located. Not only that but she openly used her name. It was all just a show, she told me it was Natural Selection. But honestly you would think that she would've been more careful around ME."  
Greg frowned in confusion as Sherlock pulled out a folded gas mask as well as another potion. He laughed in surprise as Mycroft's shoulders lost his tension and John smiled softly.  
"This mask was used by her in the auditorium while all the others sucked in that 'organic herb.' But I bet that if you run this through with Molly and the proper lab equipment, you can track her DNA to the next sadistic meeting that she holds.... oh and another thing, she's pretty clumsy for a killer, dropping all her antidotes right in front of me. I am actually slightly disappointed that I couldn't have experimented with my death."  
John rolled his eyes and held the medicine more securely as he smiled at the detective. "You are such an idiot."  
Sherlock turned to his partner in crime and raised the potion sassily. "Cheers."  
The boys downed the bottles and both shared a look of pain and disgust. Mycroft and Greg snuck glances as they watched them fall into a deep sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing Sherlock noticed, was that he wasn't sweating. He didn't feel like he could barely breathe anymore or even feel that sense of unknowing.... but what bothered him is that he couldn't remember what all of those feelings were about. Was it a robbery where they had some weird men dressed as clowns? Or maybe some supernatural being took over his mind? Or possibly it was just a serial killer? Oh that would be fun if it was. Sherlock smiled at the voice in his head at all of the ridiculous circumstances before actually taking in his surroundings. He was on his bed under the blankets as though, dare he say it, he was sleeping. He frowned as he felt body heat next to him and turning his head he saw John's peaceful face as he slept on. Rolling his neck, he stepped out of bed and began his way to the door when he froze and heard music coming from the kitchen.  
"....L is for the way you look at me! OH, oh- stop Mycroft no! Is for the only one I see, V is v- MYcroFT!"  
Sherlock frowned again and opened the door to see Mycroft's arms holding Greg who had a goofy smile on his face as he was twirled in a circle.  
"You know you're pretty light on your feet." Mycroft commented.  
Greg smirked and nuzzled his neck. "I don't think those are the words to the song."  
"And I don't think I want to ever see this again." Sherlock said with disgust causing the two to spring apart.  
Mycroft played it off slyly as he just rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah the princess has awoken."  
"Bugger off." Sherlock growled out as he went into the kitchen and poured himself some tea. "What even happened last night?"  
Greg shared a look with Mycroft before stepping forward and looked at Sherlock in the eye seeing the glazed look. "Damn..."  
Sherlock flinched away. "What do you mean by that Graham?"  
"Greg. But regardless, you are involved in a crime scene, not surprised that you forgot as usual. But you went into a meeting yesterday to see if the killer is the actual killer and it turns out she is. We went to the lab and ran some tests on the gas mask you managed to grab as well as the antidote that you took and both had traces of her fingertips and when we went to the meeting we saw the ventilators, the medicine, everything. She's being held right now down at the station for murder and everything else. We have to figure out who gave her the medication in the first place but that is more difficult... any of that ring any bells or are you just helpless to us at the moment?"  
Sherlock blinked slowly as he took a sip of the tea. "Well some of it seemed familiar but I am rather unsure. If you give me some time as well as the location of our so-called killer, hopefully that will make me get out of this humanistic state."  
Greg just nodded along to that and the corners of his mouth titled upwards into a smirk. "So how are you and John?"  
A darkness waded into Sherlock's eyes as he looked away from Greg and instead at the very interesting fire place. "I don't know. Everything seems very confusing right now... I mean I killed someone for him and I don't have the, dare I say it, heart to tell him. He will despise me."  
Greg looked at Mycroft and pulled on his hand before whispering something causing the older Holmes t walk away. "Well Sherlock, he is a soldier. He has done stuff like that all the time. Hell he killed people for America in general, I highly doubt he would hate you for one person."  
Sherlock let out a puff of air in frustration. "But John knows I am different than a soldier. I don't kill people for anyone or rather any reason at all. Sometimes I admit it's for fun but most of the time I do it for the law."  
Greg cocked an eyebrow. "Sherlock if I do recall, I am pretty sure murder isn't a law."  
"Not that type of law you idiotic specimen," Sherlock hissed out. "The law of Natural Selection. Just like Joan and her reason for killing the people in the meetings-"  
"Wait what?" Greg interrupted, turning slowly. "Repeat what you said."  
"What, about Natural Selection and it's connection to Joan?"  
Greg smiled. "Yes that! You never mentioned that part of the conversation before with Joan. So that was her plan? She is getting rid of the weaker links?"  
Sherlock shrugged. "That part I am still a little dazed about but most likely yes. It's interesting, the human species need to have Natural Selection. It doesn't make sense that humans have this strong urge to cast out anything that isn't considered normal but yet we all do things that aren't normal. For example I analyze bodies and find killers to put it vaguely and I am a high functioning sociopath. But yet people rely on me for solving cases that their small brains cannot interpret. However as soon as somebody comes out as a homosexual or anything in that general area, it is considered not normal. And Joan, in a way is doing the exact thing. She tries to kill me or John so that the two of us are out of the equation, the equation for success in exposing the crimes of those not worthy for selection. Her whole plan is to just select those to create an army. Imagine it Grayson, an army of those who are trained in killing those that slow down their process. Can you imagine how much greater the world can be with no weaklings or powers of authority? But again, this is just a guess."  
Greg stared with his mouth open slightly as Sherlock basically said exactly what happened at the meeting. "Sherlock you need to come down to the station and state exactly what you said to me if we want to make sure Joan doesn't hinder our own process."   
Sherlock exasperatedly groaned. "I don't really feel like it."  
"I don't think that's your choice." A voice spoke by the doorway.  
Sherlock turned around a cracked a smirk. "Hello John."   
John smiled softly and walked over before tucking his head under Sherlock's head. "You scared me a little because I woke up alone in YOUR bedroom."  
Sherlock blushed slightly before clearing his throat. "I needed to clear up a situation at hand."  
John nodded. "The one regarding Joan?"  
Sherlock turned slightly and looked down at John's neutral expression. "Wait you know about Joan?"  
John nodded tiredly. "Yeah I remember last night I was pissed at you and so I thought going to the meeting to just escape for a little would be nice because I can only handle both you and Rosie's crying for a small amount of time. Then I remember you kept telling me not to go and then there was me chasing after you to angrily glowering at you all the way to passing out into your arms because of the ventilation in Joan's room."  
Sherlock chuckled softly at that earning a surprised look by Greg. "Well looks like you remembered too. So Grant lead the way for us."  
Greg shook his head knowing to one, get $20 from Mycroft and two make sure they don't screw this up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED yet again! I am so sorry I haven't uploaded as my schedule has been booked to no end but I am on vacation right now so I have the time so here is another chapter! As always your comments help me a lot as well as the kudos! Love you all :)


	9. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so late but here my children!

Sherlock did know he should probably not go but if somebody else invited him to go somewhere then it's only human decency to agree to the terms. So therefore if this little meeting went up in flames, Sherlock couldn't be blamed.... who is he kidding he would be blamed even if he wasn't there. He focused on how to talk to Joan when he gets there but he had no idea where to even start. If he just waltzed in there shouting at her about how she was a killer of more than five women he would most likely be restrained. But if he didn't go and make a fuss then 1. People would wonder if he was the real Sherlock 2. Nobody would know that she tried to kill him. As the car drove in silence, Sherlock kept glancing at John and back at everyone else. What were they thinking? Was John still mad at him? What was their relationship? Despite him being a genius, Sherlock had no idea how to solve this one. The car ride remained silent and soon Sherlock just drifted into thought. Meanwhile, John, who was seated next to him, was thinking about everything going on. Yes the two of them have gone through a lot from being poisoned to now getting dragged away from their semi normal life and into talking to some lady he really wasn't in the mood to see. Besides that, John remembered that the woman they have to talk to, literally tried to kill him and Sherlock. This isn't really in the hypothetical agreement he signed. John shook his head absent mindedly as the car slowed to a stop.   
"Alright, listen, this isn't some normal case we are working on. We can't just waltz in and accuse everyone left and right. Your lives are on the balance currently and, Sherlock I'm looking at you, do not start out rough, go in and just state facts in ways that she can't question." Greg said, his eyebrows furrowed.  
Sherlock just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Come now, do you honestly think I am just going to go in like a madman?"  
Around 10 minutes later, Sherlock with a grand flourish, slammed open the door and pointed at a security officer. "I am here to talk to Joan, a murdering psychopath that needs to be talked to otherwise I am afraid I will have to break her out of her cell and confront her at another area."  
The officer blinked slowly before raising his walkie-talkie. "Sir I have a code 22 in the lobby where a man is shouting about Prisoner 147, should I use force or let him continue?"  
There was some grumbling on the other line while Sherlock tapped his foot impatiently, John pinched the bridge of his nose, and Greg glared at Sherlock. The officer finally looked up again and nudged his head towards the left.  
"I can give you 20 minutes and then you must go through security and get debriefed as she is currently under investigation."  
Sherlock again rolled his eyes. "That does not even make sense but with the system these days with police officers, I am not surprised."  
"Sherlock!" John hissed, nudging him in the ribs before following the security officer backstage.   
The trio followed the slightly depressed security officer who still held no emotion as he trudged through the halls. Sherlock inspected all the jail cells as they passed by. Criminals of all sizes would march up the edge of their cells and sneer at the men in suits. Sherlock would just stare at them and for some reason there was a connection. As he strolled by the cells, he saw them as being trapped but not in the mind of the criminal. Most criminals would see it as a way of injustice and how they didn't deserve to be there, maybe even how they want to get out and hurt more people. But for Sherlock, he saw the cells as a blockade from either side. It blocks criminals from getting out to make amends and it blocks the society to SEE what it is like in their eyes. Sherlock just continued to gloss over the cells until his eyes landed on his target. He let himself smile for two seconds before walking right up to the cell gate.  
"So.... they finally caught you. How does it feel huh? After all this time, all this work, and all your pity suffering. I would like to know. It's not personal.... it's just a.... NATURAL selection I suppose."  
Joan lifted her head from where she was sitting on the bed and just cocked an eyebrow. "Sherlock this was never about that. It was about finding the right people I suppose. All these mothers going to make a better life for their children is complete bullshit. But, that's not the reason either. It's just fun, Sherlock. You know all about that don't you?"  
Sherlock felt his jaw tense as he glared at her when he felt a hand go on his shoulder. John was frowning at Sherlock and then back at Joan.  
"Did you get anything out of her?" John asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"Not yet, she's stubborn as a mule...."  
Joan just laughed. "I'm not stubborn, Sherlock I am just telling you stuff you don't want to hear."   
Sherlock looked as though he was going to smash the cell so john gently pulled him back. "Don't let her win like that. What does she even mean?"  
Joan laughed bitterly as she went up to the cell gate. "I'm talking about the drugs, John. Half of the women that are dead all had interactions with your man over there... ain't that right Sherlock?"  
John tensed up and casted a glance down at his arm that was intertwined with Sherlock's. "What do you mean/"  
"John don't listen to her she will lie, she always does-"  
"Shut up." John hissed. "Joan what do you mean? I know he has had drug deals in the past but he's past all that."  
Joan cocked her head in confusion. "Oh I know about that. But John, I'm talking about something else. Sherlock you can tell your husband or I can just as easily spit it out."  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Joan just give it up and tell them what you did because if I waltz in there and spout out the TRUTH, which we all know is the truth because I don't lie, they'll call me delusional and arrest me instead."  
Joan just stared at Sherlock before letting her eyes drift over to John. "John, my dear fellow parent, what do you know about what happened to you? When you had that mysterious drug incident."  
"You mean the first time that you drugged me?" John said with a growl.  
Joan rolled her eyes. "Can't be saying that until I have been legally charged. You should know little soldier. But regardless, ever wondered how you woke up? You should be dead."  
"Joan, enough." Sherlock warned, pulling against John's grip.  
"Because in my little game I don't play like that. I give one antidote for two affected people. The night you left that meeting, you were one of the victims and I didn't give YOU the antidote."  
"Joan do not do this." Sherlock hissed, his eyes narrowed and dangerous.  
Joan instead stared straight back. "But that night, Sherlock insisted on joining the game too-"  
"Joan-"  
"And so he waltzed into victim number two's house-"  
Do not do this you will regret it-"  
"And right in front of that mother's child-"  
"JOAN-"  
"He stole that antidote for you and left her to die."  
There was pure silence as she uttered those last words. Sherlock's hands were frozen on the cell, Joan's expressionless face was staring back, and John was simply standing there, tears becoming evident as he drifted his eyes over to his 'husband.'  
"How dare you." John whispered. "How. Dare. You.""  
Sherlock whirled around and looked at him. "Don't do this, John. I had to save you-"  
"Did you? Sherlock have you forgotten that I have been in many circumstances like this and every time I or someone else have seen another dying person, we found a way. But you left her to die? How fucking selfish are you?!" John yelled.  
Sherlock shook his head. "If it was you and Rosie, and somebody was in my shoes, they would've done the same thing John."  
"But that's because they love each other and are married! We AREN'T Sherlock! Or have you forgotten that?' John said, his voice a loud whisper. "We've done this charade for too long. I call us family because we are... but it's not the same. You don't kill people, normal people don't do that."  
Sherlock was quiet for a couple minutes as he scanned John's face then turned back to Joan, his face telling her to watch her back. He turned back to John and slowly walked over until they were nose to nose.  
"You were the only person that would never say I wasn't normal. But I guess you're right, John. After all, love never was meant for me."  
John stared at him as Sherlock turned on his heel and walked away. He stopped at Greg, who was watching them with a close eye.  
"Here's for everything." Sherlock whispered as he handed him a 20, and walked out the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear lord I have not updated in forever but hey I am back, back in block dun dun dun. But yeah I wanted to surprise you after3 months with a painful chapter cause why not ;) Anyways I'll try and update again later in the month.


	10. Thoughts

Greg and John were both silent as they stared at Sherlock's retreating figure.  
"Well that could've gone... worse." Greg muttered as he looked down at his phone. "However you can talk to Sherlock after Joan has her interrogation... which is now so unless you want her to win against the authorities, I would use as much information you got from Sherlock and get your ass in there."  
John frowned and looked over at Joan. "But Sherlock was the one who knew all of it-"  
"Then it looks like you're in a tough situation! You know I have a decision making class on Friday-"  
"Shut up before I shove a gun down your throat." John spat.  
Joan quieted and Greg growled out in frustration. "Then what the hell are we going to do now? Either you go make up with him in twenty minutes or you go and sell your bullshit to the police officers."  
John felt panic rising in his throat, anger boiling up close behind. No, he can't have this happen.  
"I-I.... I need to go." John muttered as he brushed past Greg and made a beeline for the men's bathroom.   
As soon as John shut the door, he locked it and sat against the doctor. His breathing became shallow and he pressed his palms against his eyes as he tried to level it out. But anxiety was winning this battle. John felt his heart pounding against his chest, his arms starting to shake, flashes of heat causing him to sweat. Anxiety attacks were not for John. He has handled enough war nightmares to last a lifetime so for it to randomly attack was not his cup of tea (damn British). John looked up at the tile ceiling and let out a sob as he clamped a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't even understand what this was about. Was it about his fight with Sherlock? Well he is pissed, was pissed.... oh fuck it he still is pissed but it's Sherlock. And he killed for John. But he didn't want that, he didn't want Sherlock to go and do that for the sake of him. HE is the soldier, HE is the fighter, HE is a killer. Yes he was a doctor but there were some off days. Wiping his face, he quickly grabbed his phone and called up Mrs. Hudson.  
"Hello?" Her sweet voice chimed.  
"Mrs. Hudson, oh thank god." He gasped out, a sneaky tear slipping out of his eye. "It's so nice to hear your voice."  
"Well it's always a pleasure to hear yours as well but John, what is this about?.....Did you and Sherlock have another domestic?" Mrs. Hudson asked, her voice laced with nerves.  
John let himself chuckle but even that felt forced as his attack still thumped against his chest as if to say 'hi John I'm still here ya bastard.' "We.... we had a fight but I want to handle it my own... Can I talk to Rosie?"  
Mrs. Hudson let out a soft laugh and heard her walk around. "Well I thought you forgot about your little angel."  
John thumped his head against the door with a fond smirk. "I could never forget about her... she's like my rock, Mrs. Hudson. She keeps me sane and I love her and everything has been so damn crazy-"  
"Ah, language dear, you're on speaker phone to your baby girl." Mrs. Hudson said as John heard a soft coo.  
He pulled the phone closer to his face and felt more tears stream down his face, his anxiety attack still poisoning his mind. "Hey sweet pea... how's my special girl?" He whispered out.  
There was a rustle against the phone and another coo as Mrs. Hudson laughed. "Looks like you have an admirer."  
John laughed weakly. "Rosie, don't ever think I forget about you, okay? I love you, I love you so much. You're our little family...."  
John froze as he said 'our.' What did he mean by that? 'Our.' Yes he meant himself and of course Mrs. Hudson, as well as his dead wife.... but then there's Sherlock. idiotic, brave, funny, and odd Sherlock. John blinked and breathed out, his breathing finally calming with the attack.  
"Mrs. Hudson?" John whispered.  
"Yes dear?' She answered back as Rosie giggled into the phone.  
"What would Sherlock call Rosie? What would he do when I wasn't around?"  
Mrs. Hudson laughed and he heard Rosie coo louder into the phone. "Well Sherlock for one called her his little 'bee' and I thought that was adorable. He always would call her Watson if she wouldn't stop crying. He loves her, you know? He would always talk about you to her and always say 'your dad' and Rosie would sometimes look up at the word dad almost as though Sherlock was. But usually, he would just tell stories. The first time you met, the time at the pool, you and him chained together and running. He has an imagination perfect for Rosie because I swear it's as though her eyes sparkle. I think the greatest thing though, is that Sherlock... well he treats her just like a daughter. And I think that's what he missed out on as younger lad.... and I think that's brilliant."  
John was silent for a minute as he just stared ahead of him. "I know what I have to do..."  
"What was that dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.  
John blinked and quickly stuttered. "Nothing, just, watch Rosie and protect her."  
John quickly hung up and opened the bathroom door to see Greg with a bunch of police officers by Joan's cell. He went up to Greg first and pulled at his arm.  
"How long do I have to go find Sherlock?" John whispered as the police began to cuff Joan to move her into another room.  
Greg flicked his eyes to John and sighed. "You got a half hour max. I'll bullshit what I know while you go find your lover."  
John smirked at that and patted his shoulder in thanks as he jogged out of the police headquarters.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock didn't know where to go first. He thought going back to the apartment would cause Mrs. Hudson to go all mother hen on him and call John demanding them to start off on a better foot. But Sherlock was not in the mood. He walked along the streets searching for something whether that be a serial killer, robber, maybe if he's lucky a homicide. But that all was ruined by a phone call. People. Not something he was in the mood for either.  
"What." He muttered out as he walked underneath the street posts.   
"Ah, Sherlock." Mycroft responded in an equally bored tone.  
"What is it Mycroft? Unless you have some incredible and life changing news for me then hang up and I'll pay you the $2o you've been spending." Sherlock spat bitterly.  
"Well sounds to me somebody's honeymoon went a little past paradise brother of mine." Mycroft chuckled.  
"Bugger off unless you have something intelligent to say." Sherlock growls out.  
"Well if I want to say something intelligent I would rather it be face to face."  
When Mycroft said the last part of the sentence, Sherlock could hear him both through the phone and right behind him. Sherlock let out a sigh and turned around, cocking an eyebrow at Greg.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I'm not following you, Sherlock. You're not the only person who walks around in London." Mycroft says as the two walk in sync next to each other. "Now I know you're dying to talk to me about what's going on."  
Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Not in the slightest but if you must know, John found out about the dead woman incident and basically told me to leave him and his 'family' alone."  
Mycroft nodded in understanding. "Well if I found out my fake husband killed a woman for my life I would be just as pissed.... just kidding I would love that, it would mean he is as crazy as me."  
Sherlock snorted. "I have a feeling Greg has had some bad days as well so you're covered in that area."  
Mycroft narrowed his eyes at Sherlock. "That is none of your business."   
Sherlock looked back over at Mycroft. "And it's none of your business of what is happening between John and I yet here you are exchanging twenty dollar bills with Greg. Do you two not realize that we aren't in America? Why are you even doing dollars?"  
He chuckles in response. "Ah the dollar bill. Well I started that trend because I thought it would be funny as your relationship is so American to Greg and I."  
"What does that even mean Mycroft?" Sherlock snaps.  
Mycroft shrugs and turns around with a smirk. "Speaking of your American, here he comes now."  
Sherlock turns around and sees John, panting heavily as he just stares at the detective. Neither say anything as the two simply look at each other.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued! I appreciated the feedback from the previous chapter and it's nice to see you all are still interested in the story! Comment if you want more and if you want changes, etc.  
P.S. did you like how I addressed the dollar bill? It's funny right ;)


	11. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check bottom of chapter for notes from yours truly ;)

John didn't know what to say. What could he say? I'm sorry? It's my fault? Come back to me? Thoughts flooded his mind as john stared at Sherlock, his eyes locked with John.  
"I-" they both began.  
John smiled softly at that and looked down, his eyes flickering up at Sherlock. Mycroft rolled his eyes as he nudged his brother towards John.  
"I don't have time for this, john please deal with my brother's hormones, they're very frayed already so try and be harsh." Mycroft said as he shoved his hand in his pocket and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mycroft and turned stiffly to John. "I apologize for him he's very annoying."  
John just shrugged. "No I get it.... listen, I need to explain myself-"  
"John-" Sherlock began.  
"No, let me talk." John said. "I need you to hear this.... I understand what you did, I don't accept what you did and I still am slightly angry but if you were in the same position I would've done the exact same. Death is a serious topic for me as it probably is for anyone. But I have dealt with death, Sherlock, more so than you realize. It's my past, present, and probably future..... but the thing is I want YOU in my future. You're kind, stern, sarcastic, brilliant, annoying at times, and you never fail to make me very alert at every goddamn second; but I love it. When I said you weren't normal, I was angry. It wasn't what I thought. Besides, normal is overrated isn't it? I spend time in the army and I dealt with a lot of 'normal,' and you are one of a kind. I suppose what I'm trying to say to you, is that I love you. I consider you family, I always have. I talked to Mrs. Hudson on the phone because I haven't been with Rosie for so long and I miss her like you wouldn't believe- wait, yes you would. She told me what you called her, the stories you told, the way you loved her when I wasn't around.... and for that? I am forever grateful, and I would be honored if you became part of our family.... do you forgive me, Sherlock?"  
The silence was deafening. John's eyes were downcast and Sherlock's were piercing, holding all the emotions that he kept hidden for so long. John glanced up at Sherlock and was met with his mouth curved slightly up. Suddenly he was covering the space between them and standing nearly nose to nose. Sherlock gingerly grabbed John's hands and held them level with their hips.   
"John this was never about forgiveness. I was giving you space. You were angry at me and I knew whatever I would say you would not listen. Yes, I killed a woman but if I were given the chance I would've done it again."  
"Sherlock-"  
"No I understand; you're a medical doctor. You save lives, make people better. I don't do that john. I don't mean to do it on purpose, I just do what I think will help both of us. If I leave you be and give you the space that you need after I do something terrible in your mind, then you will be happy and safe."  
John shook his head and squeezed Sherlock's hands. "I'm not going to be happy if you keep running away. Us together is the safest thing we got. I know that sounds bizarre but we are better together than apart."  
Sherlock curls his lips. "We do, don't we? I heard someone (hehe reference) call us the Baker Street Boys.... but besides that, I must know what you want from me. I can't change myself and be a normal mate-"  
"I don't want you to be a normal mate, Sherlock. I want you to be you but I don't want you to feel the need to prove that by doing rash decisions such as letting a woman die for me."  
Sherlock rubs his thumbs over John's hands, remaining eye contact. "I would kill for you John Watson, normal or not."  
John's eyes drift down to Sherlock's lips with a soft smile. "You would, wouldn't you?"  
Sherlock nods and begins to lean forward, John leaning at the same time to meet him halfway. Suddenly there's a cough and both boys turn to see Greg standing there sheepishly with the car parked on the side. John tries to let go of Sherlock's grip but Sherlock is relentless and remains attached to him, his eyes narrowed and body protective.  
"What do you want Graham?" Sherlock hisses.  
Greg rolls his eyes at the name. "I came to get both of you, the hearing for Joan is starting in 2 minutes, I held them off for as long as I could but we must finish this once and for all."  
The boys nod as Greg heads to the car, waiting for Sherlock and John to join him. As john begins to follow, Sherlock yanks him back. Surprised by this, John reaches his hands out to catch himself from falling but Sherlock is quicker. He grabs John's hands, pulls them so they fall behind his neck, and the next thing the boys know, their lips are one, smiles on both of them.  
From the car, Greg rolls his eyes.   
\-----------------------------------------  
HOLY GUACAMOLE! Okay. So. Ima apologize. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted since JULY. You guys have asked for more and the comments brighten my day. I smile so wide when I read them and it gives me life so please keep reviewing and leaving kudos. I love this story and finally have time to continue it so thank you very much for your patience, you all are my inspiration and reason to continue so thank you again!  
Now Story notes: I like Joan's character but I want to build on it. The next chapter isn't focused as much on Johnlock but rather Joan's character and why she did this. Also as you can tell, john and Sherlock made up. They are gonna bring it up probably once more later on just because they want to be stable especially cause they have a child to raise now but yeah!!! If you have ANY IDEAS PLEASE COMMENT THEM OR SEND ME A MESSAGE VIA TUMBLR! Thx!


	12. Realizations and Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. WOW. AN UPDATE AFTER LITERALLY ALMOST A YEAR. I'm so sorry I know a lot of people loved this so I came back and I am going to finish it!!!

The car ride to the station was simple enough. Greg was sat up front driving and Sherlock and John were in the back. As soon as they got in the car, Sherlock coughed and flopped his hand down, palm up in between the seats as he looked out the window. John smirked at Sherlock's simple token of love as he placed his down on top and they sat in silence. As they got to the station, Sherlock immediately straightened up and his face became stony. 

"John I want you to know, whatever happens in there, it is not your fault and I will be okay and you must not meddle."

John frowned, there's obviously something Sherlock knows and he doesn't. "Sherlock you're not going to do anything rash, are you?"

Sherlock smiled fondly at that. "No, John. I've gotten myself in enough trouble, haven't I?"

John just simply smiles. 

The men get out of the car with Greg in the lead. As they near the station, a sense of tension fills the air. What was going to happen in there? They had the gas mask, the potions, and two witnesses but how would that be enough especially considering Sherlock's record? Greg opened the door to the questioning room and there were a bunch of people in uniform standing behind the glass window where Joan's wrist were shackled and she was sat in a chair with a small desk, her hands folded on top of it. 

Sherlock set his jaw. "I'm going to talk to her first."

Greg let out a huff and nodded. "You can interrogate her later-"

"I said I'm going first, it wasn't a question, Greg." Sherlock growled as he marched over to the door and yanked it open, his coat flying backwards from the change of direction. 

Joan looked up the minute the door opened and saw Sherlock standing there, his chest puffed out, eyes narrowed, body upright and attentive. "Ah Sherlock, if it isn't my favorite-"

"Save it." Sherlock remarked. "I don't have time for your games, Joan. We have you surrounded with information. We have your precious gas mask and bottles a plenty, so why don't you just stop while you're ahead." 

Joan smiles sadly. "And here I thought you would love to be part of this."

"I would love it?" Sherlock spat. "You tried to kill John, I am not going to enjoy something such as that."

"But you go crazy for solving crimes, Sherlock. That's YOUR drug. Sure creating drugs is a bonus on your part but with the two and two together I thought it would be right up your alley."

Sherlock clenched his fists and smacked them on the table. "Listen, Joan. You just need to admit your faults and we can all be done with this. I'm not asking you to tell everyone what you did, I'm ordering you, Joan."

"Well aren't you a dominant." Joan sneers. "Sherlock I may be brilliant and I may have told someone to spray the drugs into the air, but I never laid a finger on it."

Sherlock pauses. "What?"

Joan smiles and leans back. "Technically I never killed anyone, I only brought them back to life. Sure, the drugs went through my little ventilation system but I 1. Did not make the drug and 2. Did not put said drugs into the system. The other girl who was with me was the one who turned on the system and let it through the air. Should I give the name, too, as to who made the drugs in the first place?"

Sherlock narrows his eyes. "I made the drug, yes, but YOU changed the chemical alignment! You said so yourself."

Joan laughs and blinks innocently at Sherlock. "But dearest Sherlock I didn't make it in the first place. By changing the chemical alignment who is to stay I made it more dangerous? Maybe what I changed was something to protect the people in my little club." Joan leaned forward and sneered upwards at the detective. "Face it Sherlock, you. Can't. Touch. Me."

Sherlock locks his jaw and just as he takes a step forward, Greg appears and grabs Sherlock's arm. 

"Let it go," he mutters. 

Sherlock inhales deeply and rips himself free before storming back behind the glass as Greg shows John into the room. The door shuts and Sherlock glances at the window, not seeing anyone's faces but knowing that they see his. John shifted his gaze to Joan who was staring at him with slight fascination.

"Joan." He addresses.

"John." She says with a smirk.

He sighs and takes the seat in front of her and immediately the air changes slightly. "I have been through a lot, Joan. I've seen people die, I've killed people myself when I've had a rough day, I've had to beat others up, even Sherlock, I've had to raise my daughter in the toughest of situations, I've run away from the police, I've had to make choices about life and death, I've had to go through PTSD, and I've had to do so many other things. So I'm going to ask you this once, what else are you hiding?"

Joan is silent for a minute, analyzing John's face. "How long?"

John shifts in his seat. "I beg your pardon?"

"How long?" She repeats. "How long has Sherlock made you his puppet? Don't you see, john? HE made the drugs, HE killed someone, HE-"

"Is my best friend." John says, calmly. "He is my family. I could give a rats ass what he has done, but right now all I care is that you are behind bars and away from me, Sherlock, my daughter, and everyone else whom you have hurt. So, I'm gonna ask once more, what. Else. Are. You. Hiding?"

Joan stares back at him but remains silent. John clears his throat and walks over the door where Greg is waiting. He opens the door and John quickly exits, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. He walked over to the window and stared at Joan, side by side with Sherlock.

"We can't crack her." John whispers.

Sherlock narrows his eyes again. "I'm not giving up that easily. She started this fire and I'm going to extinguish it."

\--------------------------------

There was a short break where Joan was given water and some crackers while the others got lunch. Sherlock refused to eat and instead shut his eyes and held his hands in a prayer formation as he thought deeply. John watched in amusement as he took a bite of the sandwich he bought. 

Greg walked in and cocked an eyebrow. "What's he doing-"

"Sh." John warned. "He's thinking. He's in his little mind palace so to speak."

Greg chuckled. "You know him so well you know that he isn't just sleeping?"

John smirked. "Of course. He makes it easy considering he never sleeps and when he does I have to make him."

Greg makes a mental note to give Mycroft a 20 after that comment but keeps silent as Sherlock's eyes open up instantly. 

"That's it." Sherlock exclaims. 

John cocked an eyebrow. “What’s it?”

“It’s been right in front of me and I never realized it.” Sherlock explained standing up with a grin and walking over to John. “Love.”

John frowned at that comment and put down his food. “Love? What about it?”

He narrowed his eyes and nearly ran over to the window to inspect Joan. “She was making it so bloody simple and I was such an idiot to not realize it in the first place. It’s a game of a love, John.” Sherlock said turning to John. “And we are one of the few players that have won. All we have to do is beat her at her own game.”


End file.
